Alone in this World
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: On the 2nd of February, X792, Natsu hasn't returned to Fairy Tail until then. All because of a certain betrayal... 4 years later, "BlooD ReapeR" comes into the world with revenge on his mind... OP!Natsu NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1 - Sickening Truths

**1st chapter! :D hell yeah!  
Please enjoy a piece of this story!**

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sickening Truth**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I'm here, somewhere far away from Magnolia. No... actually, to be precise, I'm at the hill sides and grass lands. Yes, I'm travelling alone, no one with me, even Happy. You all may be wondering, _"though isn't Happy the one you never part with?"_

No, that was just speech to lighten Happy up. I knew one day I had to part with him... even if I didn't want to. At least I got to say a goodbye by a note with a few words I have written, I left it at my house, so Happy could see it first.

I trudged along, my arms weak and frail from tiredness, I haven't slept for days... my eyes are probably shadowed underneath... I finally collapsed, just on the 5th day of no sleep. I looked down at my hands, blood was shed onto it, which were spat out from my mouth. I clutched my heart, which was still beating... but slowly.

Tears trickled down my face, though I have no reason why; probably because I'm lonely...

* * *

**Flashback - 1 month ago...**

I waved a final goodbye to Lucy; my girlfriend. I returned her smile also and hugged her. Lucy and I were standing in front of her door's apartment, just outside by the lakeside.

'Good night Luce.' I whispered in her ear as she hugged me back and nodded,

'You too!' she jogged into her apartment and waved, I smiled and walked back to my house. Though I wondered why she was so excited, she seemed to like to sleep... yeah. She loves her bed, so probably that's why...

The next day, I walked to the guild and waved a little hand to the surrounding publicans, they smiled and waved back. As I walked past the doorway, I see Lucy hasn't arrived yet... also that stripper.

'Mira!' I shouted as I plopped down a stool, she turned with a smile,

'What is it Natsu?' she asked with that kind smile of hers, she just wears that smile all the time.

'Do you know where Lucy is?' I asked, a bit concerned. Mira giggled and shrugged,

'She could be still sleeping, want to check up on her?' she suggested, I nodded and stood up from my table. I waved a goodbye and left the guild to Lucy's apartment, as her apartment got in sight, I saw 2 figures, close to each other.

I couldn't see who it was, but definitely a female and male. I tried to sniff them out, but their scent as blocked by the river running through the middle of the street, so I trudged closer. And made out long blonde hair and spiky raven hair... Lucy and... GRAY?! I saw they were _KISSING. LITERALLY KISSING!_

They turned to see where a sound came from, parting from their moment as their gaze turned to me.

'N-Natsu? I-it isn't what it looks like!' Lucy tried acting innocent, but I ignored what she said.

'How could you!' I cried, warm tears streaming down my face. Gray just looked broadly at me, his eyes burning holes into me.

'What are you doing here Flame-Brain?' he asked grimly, his eyes showing off an angered aura. 'To take Lucy away from me?' I widened my eyes and more tears ran.

'What are _YOU_ doing Ice-Block?! Luce was my girlfriend first!' I yelled, Lucy looked blankly at me.

'I just used you,' she said, Gray smirked as Lucy did too. 'I finally said it Gray! _YES!_' Gray smiled at her and high-fived her.

'Yes you did Luce!' Gray cheered on, and also used my nickname for her, which I only was allowed to name her... I got angry and punched both Gray and Lucy with great force. Sending them a few feet back and blood started to drip down from their foreheads, I ran away, from the 2 who passionately kissed again after standing up and facing each other again. I sniffed a few members in the distance who glared at me for hurting their nakama.

I ran back to the guild, my eye lids red from all the tears and my cheeks red from the sadness, many of the publicans turned to me to try to ask me what has happened, but I kept on running. I pushed open the doors harshly and many turned my way to know what has just happened. I plopped down at an unused table, and put my head in my arms, on the table as I shook from the depression.

'What happened Natsu?' Erza asked, as she sat down next to me, all of the members in the guild with their eyes on me.

'S-she... ch-cheat-cheated o-on me w-wi-with... S-Str-Stripper...' I managed to reply through my crying, Erza widened her eyes and hugged me hard.

'Lucy wouldn't do-' Erza trailed off as I cried harder, she realized that she has said her name and mutterd a whisper of sorry. 'let it all out Natsu,' The rest of the guild surrounded the my table.

'Showing your emotions is a true _MAN!_' Elfman yelled, trying to give me a bit of pride.

'Bunny Girl cheated on Salamander with Stripper? That totally doesn't make sense!' Gajeel yelled out, rustling his head on what happened. I stood up from my seat, surprising a few and my bangs shadowed my eyes.

'I-I'm going out for some fresh air...' I reasoned and walked out the guild with a few glaring at my back, though Happy came in and saw me.

'N-Natsu...?' he said as I ignored him, he just stared at my back as I disappeared from the guild's sight. I arrived at my house, and opened the door into a messy living room, I decided to clean it all up.

* * *

After...

I looked around the room. There are 2 long green couches backed up in the far right corner and a polished wooden long table in front of the couches, there was a white a vase with violet-blue flowers in it. I found out there was another room and decided to put the things in there as treasured memories like all the missions I completed.

In the middle, there's a circular mat with the pattern of sea blue, purple and black. on it lay red and white polka-dotted bean bags to sit on. I found out that in the spar room, there was a bed and I decided to put it in the far-left corner. The bed had a sea-blue pillow, the blanket has colourful stripes going diagnolly through the white backround, the sheets were white as normal.

I hung up some paintings I previously bought at the markets and lay them scattered on the walls, like it was some gallery. I put a light brown circular table in the near right-corner, leaving some room near the walls for chairs, and 5 chairs surrounded the quite big table. I lay a magic capsule that consisted of sparkles being raised into the air, but it was all illusions.

The house felt more cleaner, and I grabbed my notepad I used to write on 3 years ago. I grabbed hold of the feather, and dipped some ink onto the tip and wrote a message:

_To all my nakama,_

_I'm sorry, I'm leaving you guys for a while. But I'll come back, so please wait..._  
_Don't be angry at me for returning so late... everyone has obstacles to pass and I know there are some waiting for me that I need to pass. So... when I come back, could you all have some smiling faces and welcome me?_

_From Dragneel Natsu._  
_(P.S. I may change, and if I did. Treat me the way I am)_

Tears dripped down as it splattered onto the note, I ripped it from the notebook and started to write another one.

_To Master,_

_Master, don't tell anyone to come look for me. I need some time from the guild, a few need rest, and so do I. I WILL change, and I'll be coming back with loathing for some revenge on my back._

_From Dragneel Natsu._  
_(P.S. I may return in a couple years or so... maybe.)_

I smiled a little as I wrote this, I could finally go away for some time. And then I wrote the very last note, a note for that bitch.

_To Heartfillia Lucy,_

_Hello Lucy; or should I say "BITCH!". I'll come back and have some tricks up my sleeve to punish you, or maybe everyone. This note can only be read by you, and nobody else can see what is written on here. If you read it to them, they can't hear it. If you try to write it to them, about this note, the ink will disappear as soon as you put your thought onto it. If someone goes into your mind to see what you are trying to say, they will only find blank. **B**e** P**r**E**p**A**r**E**d** F**o**R **y**O**u**R **t**O**r**T**u**R**e**!**_

_From Dragneel Natsu._  
_(P.S. you cannot destroy this if you haven't read all of it)_

I smiled as I wrote that message, it was true, I bought this a few days ago so nobody can read what I was going to write to Lucy about my invitation to the park. And I haven't wrote anything on it! I sealed each one of them in envelopes, one for bitch, Master and the whole guild and left them on the table for Happy to see.

I hung a clock up, a magical clock, it will have an alarm for the upcoming events later if the owner wishes it. And I did it already, the time was 14:01, I quickly packed everything into my bag.

_Magic Replenisher (restores my magic if I eat one of the tablets inside the packets)_  
_Notepad and a Magical Feather (it won't need ink restoration as it restores its ink automatically at midnight)_  
_Bag of 500,000 jewels (the bag will be the same size of a hand and has unlimited space)_  
_Packed Lunch/Bento_  
_Extra Clothes (includes cloak)_

I walked out of my now-clean house and closed the door, I put my black cloak with blood-red fire on the trims over myself to cover my appearance (also my hair) and ran at the direction of Magnolia's train stations. As I stepped into the train station, I looked at the map and spotted a place I wanted to go.

I stepped into the train and paid for my ticket, a few publicans glancing looks at me as they curiously tried to figure out who the person I was. I sat at a free spot and looked out the window as the train tooted, the train moved and I muttered goodbye to Magnolia. I never realised that this is the last time I'll be looking at Magnolia in a warm way...

* * *

**Here it is! Alone in this World chapter 1! :D  
I'm so happy I got some time to write this. (and to remind you, I still have writer's block on The Lost Fairy) MY DAD DIDN'T CATCH ME TYPING! :D hell yeah!  
The next few chapters are going to be longer!**

**Bye! Next chapter... Chapter 2 - Shocking Findings**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shocking Findings

_WOW! 9 reviews on just 1 chapter! :D I feel my dream to become a famous writer is coming true (NOT)! xD Thank you for all that have supported me, and yes... hopefully I won't stop somewhere in the middle!_

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 2**

**Shocking Findings**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
**Continued Flashback**

After the departure of the pinkette, the guild has grown worried, also Gray and Lucy haven't gone back to the guild yet. The 2 didn't care of Natsu leaving, they were just thinking it was just a obstacle that they need to pass...

'Happy! Go back to your home, you might find Natsu there!' Macao suggested, everyone nodded as Happy flew, to his home. Hoping Natsu will be there, as Happy arrived at his home, he saw through a window that his home has been cleaned! He turned to the door, and found a note:

**I cleaned the house Happy, you will find a few notes written by me for the guild. Please give them to the guild Happy!  
****From Dragneel Natsu.**

Happy stared what has been written, and stared confused at it, but still headed inside to meet the nice scent of flowers. Happy looked around the house, and found a door that has been opened, it has all the treasures Happy and Natsu had. Happy sniffed and wiped a tear away. He looked around to find some letters on the table:

**To everyone**

**To Master**

**To Heartfilia Lucy**

Happy took the notes, and stopped himself from reading it himself. Happy held them in his arms as he flew back to the guild to show the letters. As Happy arrived and opened the door, he found that everyone was fighting although they stopped from the sound of the doors opening.

'Did you find Natsu, Happy?' Erza asked, wanting an answer as it shown that she was worried. Happy shook his head.

'No, but I found some letters written by Natsu!' Happy announced as everyone froze, thinking Natsu has said a goodbye.

'Did you read any of it?' Mira asked, stepping from the crowd, Happy shook his head. He gave the letters to Mira who gave it to Master Makarov, who was very concerned. 'Can you read it Master? For us?' Master Makarov ripped open the letter which labelled: To Everyone.

'Dear Everyone...' Makarov finished the 1st letter, and just stared at it with open mouths. Everyone looked shocked as well, 'the next letter is for me and Lucy, personally.' everyone nodded, Lucy came out from the crowd and snatched the letter from Master Makarov's hands.

'One for me? Tch... why would an idiot like him wr-'

'QUIET!' Master yelled at Lucy, enraged on her bitchy attitude. 'That is not how you talk to your guild mates!' Lucy huffed and turned away sharply, many glared just as much people glaring at Natsu who left previously. Master looked at her disappearing figure, 'what has happened to her...?' he muttered and headed into the office, leaving a few worried sick, and angry as well.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

A year has passed, and I still haven't returned to Magnolia, I travelled all around the country, to train myself. And I learnt the ways of no other, I learnt something nobody should've known and I have trained myself harshly beacuse of that...

I lay under the willow tree, my bangs shadowing the upper-half of my face as the trees rustled from the breeze. A bird flew, I placed a finger out in the air as the little yellow bird landed on my index finger. It fixed its gaze at me, I stared back with both of my blank eyes. It tweeted and flew away, as if it suddenly realised was an enemy.

I sadly smiled as life flew from my finger...

* * *

**Normal POV  
Flashback continued...  
At Lucy's Apartment...**

Lucy looked down at the written note from Natsu, and read it over and over again as if it would disappear and never was real, but it wasn't. It was true, ALL TRUE. Lucy shivered uncontrollably and shook like a vacuum cleaner, her eyes didn't show the harsh reaction to just this person 'Natsu', it now had a hint of fear as if the braveness was sucked out of her.

Gray came out of the bathroom, and looked at Lucy weirdly,

'What's wrong Lucy?' he asked, taking a few steps closer to see what she was reading, but all he saw was a blank piece of paper. 'It's blank Luce, something happened?' Lucy shook her head and tried to reply but as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out but a startled squeak.

'Uh... Luce...?' Gray said awkwardly as he stared at Lucy seeming like cursing for not having the ability to speak about the piece of paper. 'W-what happened to your voice...?' Lucy tried to reply again but ended up as the same result, a small squeak. So she decided to keep it a secret, knowing she can't communicate to anyone about the letter to her.

'Ah... don't worry Gray, I started to write again, a new story but I had no ink left... hehe... how silly of me...' Lucy replied, and it perfectly shown that she was lying, but knowing Gray, he easily fell for it.

'Oh, I see Luce. I'll get you some new ink!' Gray ran out of the apartment and waved a quick goodbye, Lucy replying and smiling a little. Lucy looked down at the letter on the table with the blood-red words,

_"What's going on?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**At Master Makarov's Office...**

As Master Makarov of Fairy Tail read the letter with bulging wide eyes, he thought his eyes would fall off anytime soon so he sealed the letter back into the envelope again. He thought about it, looking down at his desk and hit it hard with his enlarged fist,

'Damn it!' he yelled, from the sudden outburst, many bolted into the office.

'What's wrong master?'

'Did you hurt yourself?'

'Please hit me master!'

'Lets be sensible here kiddos, let master have a chance to talk about it.' Gildarts broke the silence with a booming voice, just like a giant's. Master looked appreciated at Gildarts and faced the members,

'This is very important, and I want all of you to listen.' Master told them as many nodded, Erza's nod stood out, since she nodded like a wild animal.

'Yes Master!' the all said in unison, Master coughed and grabbed the envelope, showing it to all the members,

'Natsu, is not going to return to Fairy Tail in a few years time, and has a "trick" up his sleeve when he returns!'

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'I wonder what'll happen if they found out I... no, they will never find out. Nobody else knows this situation except...' I muttered as I thought about my plan to Fairy Tail, looking down at my scars on my arms. I stopped my gaze on a mark on my left arm right above my elbow,_ "**B**loo**D** **R**eape**R**"_ it bore. I sighed and covered it up with my sleeve and my cloak hanging over my sleeve.

I lay my head on my arms as I looked up at the thickets of the trees, then a harsh tone filled my head all of a sudden.

_**"REMEMBER NATSU! Accomplish your GOAL! DO IT NOW!"**_ I recognized the voice, it was Aki's. I met him a few months ago and he helped me prepare some 'things'.

'You can speak to me Aki?' I muttered, a little annoyed he ruined my peacefulness.

_**"Hell yeah, don't your remember? I made a 'contract' with you,"**_ he replied, I finding out he was a little hurt from my comment.

'But that was a few months ago, I thought you were joking.' I reasoned, and I could even hear him face-palm. 'Still, you could've talked to me a few months ago, why now all of a sudden?'

_**"Natsu, I'm D-E-A-D!"**_ he told me, I sat up instantly from the news of that,

'W-When?!' I asked, shock filling my voice. This was the first time in a year that I had shown a different emotion (other than a poker face), and Aki snickered.

_**"Lost your poker face, didn't 'cha? And I just died a month ago, right after you left."** _Aki replied back, a little sadness in his voice,_** "the contract made an after-image of myself into your mind, since you and I agreed to the contract!"**_

'An after-image... wouldn't you disappear in few years time?' I asked, my head aching because a squirrel just threw an acorn right at my face! I hissed at it as it sped away from my sight,

_**"Wow, what a coincidence, never knew the 'Great BlooD ReapeR' hated squirrels! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ Aki complimented and forgot about my question because of the amount of laughing he's going through, I huffed and turned pink.

'Damn you!'

* * *

_I was frigging laughing on Aki and Natsu's conversation! xD To tell to all of you readers, Aki is a guy who is totally opposite of Natsu! More of these 'mysterious' people will be coming in the next years of the Fairy Tail world! ;)_

_All of you may review, favourite or follow! Feel free! ;) I'll reply happily (not doing PMing anymore) on this story! :D These are last chapter's reviews:_

**ice flame dragon  
****Nice story. A bit straight forward, but good anyways  
**_Thank you! :D It's straight forward since I'm not that much of an experienced writer (you could say I'm pretty bad)! ;)_

**CrimsonDragonKnight  
****Really good story, hope for Natsus harem some OCs and Mira and Erza are in it, they fit with it... Anyway love the new story!  
**_I see! Thank you so much! And no OCs in this story (probably at the future parts... I dunno), sorry! But I still hope you'll like the story! (About the harem... I don't want to spoil the fun, I want people to find out for themselves)_

**skreciprodukcia  
****i already like it :D corse this is just beginning so story can go both ways, but so far i like it :D  
**_You're already giving me so much credit! wow, I feel so special! xD_

**treeofsakuras  
****Well, really interesting, but you kind of rush the part with Lucy and gray, it was kind of an unreal situation. You should have explain a little more or make it more longer.** **  
If it's a harem please put Mira in it, XD **  
**Waiting for your next chapter, update soon, XD  
**_Let me tell you one thing, I HATE GrayLu (I'm not going to complain to shippers though...)! So that is one reason why I did it really unreal! xD And about the harem... I did tell you about it so I don't want to spoil for others anymore! xD And thank you very much!_

**AFK CX  
****PLEASE TELL ME YOU WILL END THIS, PLEEEASE DON'T LET THIS IN MIDWAY, IT HAS A LOT OF POTENCIAL, sorry for bad english c:  
**_Haha, I'm not really sure... probably it'll not be stopped! And your English is good! No need to worry!_

**pokedude816  
****Very interesting... A bit straightforward of insulting but nonetheless, very good!  
**_Haha, the 1st chapter was a bit rushed... I just wanted to post this story IMMEDIATELY!_

**Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore  
****I love it man, cant wait to see how this story will turn out! Hope ya review soon bud!  
**_Haha, thank you! :D I just came up with idea so I have no idea how it will end as well! xD_

**Matt [Guest]**  
**Good you did well capturing natsu feelings...  
**_Haha, thank you! ;) I made Natsu be more emotional than before! (he's growing up!)_

**somerandomguy [Guest]  
****so, when are you going to continue both The Lost Fairy and Alone in this World?  
**_Hm... I don't think I'll ever be able to continue The Lost Fairy... I have this GIGANTIC writer's block, and I feel bad having it... :'(_


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprising Outcomes

_Wow, I feel like heaven! Nah, just joking! xD_

_I want to discuss something... nah, don't worry about it everyone... nothing important. So...  
Anyone fares?_

_As in mind helping?_

_I need a few people who will judge this story mentally and physically, I want some people who can judge this story and I am just taking these replies so that I can improve, I had one REALLY long one which is from Ryuutei.344  
So just review what you all think of the story, need all of these pointers; Negative, Positive and Needs Improving. Don't lie please, I already had a lot of credit! ;)_

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprising Outcomes**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I stared out into nowhere as I 'imaginely' stared at Aki,

'W-what?!' I spluttered, hearing of news Aki came across with, 'is there _REALLY_ going to be another Grand Magic Games?!'

_**"Yeah! It's coming out in about 3 years, I think... I'm not really sure," **_Aki replied, a little uncertain, I shrugged and jumped up from my lying down position and landed on both feet. _**"What are you going to do about it? Break in and steal everything?"**_

'No! I'm going to join a new guild!' I shouted proudly while pumping my fists, 'I'm not going to return there!' Aki chuckled,

_**"Well, you did quit, if I'm right..." **_Aki replied, _**"so... which guild are you going to join?" **_I thought about it, I heard of a new _VERY_ strong guild. People rumored that the guild was much stronger than Fairy Tail, the guild came one a few months ago, so not _EVERYONE_ heard of this guild.

'Eternal Darkness,' I replied, 'a newly-formed guild from a few months ago.' I grabbed hold of an apple and plucked it from its branch, and took a bite from it.

_**"Eternal Darkness, isn't that-!"**_ Aki spluttered, and I can imagine him like he was choking while speaking it.

'Yes, this guild has nearly half of the Wizard Saints,' I told him, Aki spluttered craziness as usual, I face-palmed and looked out at the on-going oceans, looking like it'll never end.

_**"I didn't know that! What will you do then? You never shown your real strength, you can even become a wizard saint! Just prove to the-"**_

'No Aki, let me prove it when the actual Games begin once again,' I stopped him from spouting out randomness, he stopped and stayed silent for a while.

_**"But.. you told me about that letter you wrote when you were about to leave your guild... the games start in 3 years and you said to me you'll return to Fairy Tail at that time also..."**_ Aki reminded me, _**"I think when you return, the guild will try to get you**** back..."**_ I nodded and threw away the eaten apple into the ocean,

'So I decided that I'll keep my existence of being a member of Eternal Darkness from Fairy Tail,' I replied, packing my things for my next stop.

_**"What if you aren't a membe-"**_

'Aki, didn't I tell you before that I _WILL_ join?' I reminded him, Aki shut his mouth from continuing his 'if'. 'A guild like that won't reject someone like me, I mean... I AM strong.'

_**"Y-yeah... sorry for underestimating you Natsu-san..."**_ Aki apologized, I chuckled a little and put my bag over my shoulders,

'No need for formalities Aki, I don't fit with them,' I reminded him and walked from my destination,

_**"Where are we going Natsu?"**_ Aki asked, I grinned and pointed in a direction,

'To fiore!'

* * *

**A few days later...**

_'FRIGGIN HELL AKI!'_ I shrieked as he distracted me of concentrating, to replenish my magic since I gulped down a tablet earlier and now I have to concentrate so I won't die or damage myself.

_**"SOOOORRY!"**_ Aki yelled replying back, screaming as if I am going to murder him soon, **_"I'M SO SOOOOOORRY!"_** I sighed and ignored his screams as I concentrated once more. A golden magic circle decorated with strange signs appeared right underneath me, I breathed in, and out. The process went on until a golden barrier surrounded me, I opened my eyes after a few seconds and stretched.

'Finally Aki... you finally are quite for 5 minutes, what a record...' I sarcastically muttered and stood up from my position, 'sheesh... don't scream-'

_**"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEE~!"**_ Aki continued wailing, like a freaking baby,

'WHEN IN HELL WILL YOU _SHUT UP_!' I complained and he went silent once again, 'finally...' I lay down on my bed in a room I rented, just for the night.

_**"Hm~... what'll you do next Natsu?"** _Aki asked as I calmed down, I shrugged and turned to the side, to get a view of my room. I haven't realised that this hotel has good quality... well, the walls are painted white and had a bluey faint colour when nearing at the trims, I could get the perfect view out the window of the city. The floors are fluffy since it had a carpet-like creamy floor, just as soft as a sheep...

*drool*

_**"Um... you are making the bed wet..."** _Aki pointed out as I realized I was drooling and made a damn frigging puddle of drool on the bed.

'A-ah! U-um... sorry...' I muttered and turned a little pink, I hurried to wipe the drool off while Aki laughed his head off. 'Sh-shut up!' Aki laughed even more as I slipped off the bed... accidentally.

Wow, it's going to be such a _long_ day...

* * *

**After a horrific punishment...**

_**"God! You are SO harsh! Don't be THAT mean!"**_ Aki whined, I can imagine him kicking his legs up (which he is already doing) and down like a frigging scaredy cat.

'Your fault for laughing!' I replied while pouting, my cheeks still red from the mocking before. Now I regret making a contract with this crazy guy... to explain what a 'contract' is, it's quite simple.

_A contract is basically like making one with a celestial spirit, except it isn't stupid as making one with a celestial spirit (I still remember that day when 'bitch' first shown me). Contracts with human to human uses a lot of magic, Aki and I had to go to a type of shrine to make one (cause we both were dragon slayers). First step was to compress our magic together, and that was easy since we both had similar magic, if our magic types were different, the contract would use up more magic. Next, after compressing our magic together and created a ball of our magic together, we are then able to make up certain rules; though we didn't want to._

_This is where the tricky part kicks in, since we are both dragon slayers, our magic is much more complicated to form a perfect contract, so we had to eat the ball we compressed our magic into. It felt so sick and I felt like I need to kill myself, Aki was in a state much worse since he is more unexperienced than me and he felt like he was being stabbed a million times through the stomach (he told me). If we didn't have dragon slaying magic, we could simply just squeeze the ball and it would be sucked into our bodies._

_After that horrible experience, we needed to see if our health is in good shape; by going into our minds. At first, I told Aki to do it since I did the rest beforehand, so he tried but kept failing. So I needed to do it and we both got into each other's minds, we had to venture around and check the heart pulse, blood pressure and much more... Aki was SO unhealthy... And that is basically it, we completed our contract and then we can communicate with each other and stuff. Contracts are useful if the other person who made a contract with you is far away, and you are in trouble, so the person can help you by giving you their power! Although it depends on the person's choice._

_HINT: I never gave my power to Aki, he'll definitely feel like he is a god... and show off in front of people..._

_**"Hey! Why not go into town Natsu?"**_ Aki suggested, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm hungry anyways, you?" a growl erupted from my stomach, and that answered that.

'Lets go then!'

* * *

**Later that day...**

_**"God! So... TIRED!"** _Aki whined,_** "now tell me, WHY did we have to go through that?"**_

'You dared me you frigging asshole!' I growled back, 'would you like to be split into 3?!' Aki shushed himself _AGAIN_, and muttered things beyond my language. OK, let me tell you all what has happened. Aki dared me to go into one of these 'clubs' where _SO MUCH FRIGGING FAN-GIRLS ARE_ and told me to make an appearance... and then chaos was basically in every direction... so much begging and stuff...

_**"Hey, did you see this shop? It has a shit-load of books in there that random people made. Mainly from fan-girls..."**_ Aki asked, I sighed and nodded. Pointing in a direction where just now, a fan-girl just ran in the shop carrying 'something' in her ginormous bag.

'I'm hungry, gonna go to a bar,' I said and headed at a bar called 'Pitiful Rain', what a weird name... oh well. As I headed in, an unpleasant music filled the room and reached in my ears...

'Interesting~. A new wizard decides to stop by for a drink... not a wise choice... is it~?' a husky voice whispered right in my ear, and it reeked of alcohol, I stepped away, disgusted of the 'welcome'.

'Thank you very much but I'm not interested in such a manner of yours.' I replied, in a mono-tone voice as the person stood in front of my and pouted at me. This person was male, and his hair is all dishevelled, he gave me this look; and it was very unpleasant.

_**"Psst... you can just leave now Natsu..."**_ Aki advised me, _**"I think we should leave, like NOW!"** _I replied a quiet no and passed by the male who 'supposedly' tried to seduce me with his very much drunk charms. He suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist, and resulted him to be knocked-out entirely, blood gushed down his forehead. A cheer filled the bar, and I raised a brow.

'Uh... what's happening Aki?' I asked, as all of the people in the bar tried looking for me.

_**"I think you seriously need to cover your appearance, NOW!"**_ I obeyed and covered my head with the hoodie I was wearing, the lights were turned on and people realised I was the one who knocked out the flirtatious guy.

'Oi! You da gu~uy hoo KOed dat gu~uy~?' some random guy slurred, I just simply nodded and headed to the counter.

'Vodca please ma'am,' I ordered, the red-haired bar maid put down her 'cleaning-the-glasses' duty and looked up.

'A new wizard at Pitiful Rain? How rare~...' she replied as she poured some vodka into a hand-sized wine glass. I looked around the place to see it isn't greatly taken care of, spider webs filled the corners of the place and nails were punched into the walls as if it were supposed to create a hole, especially... it reeked of alcohol which I cannot stand since I could smell it was split AGES ago.

'I do not wish to interfere with such events ma'am,' I answered her question as she leaned in and invaded my personal space while I was just looking down at my cup, she pouted and pulled back.

'We can have _SO~_ much fun ya' know~?' she added with a seductive-like voice, I gulped my drink in one and pushed the glass away, shaking my head for my response. 'I see... you can stand it quite well... hm... but how well can you stand it? I added sleeping powder in it ya' know?' I widened my eyes as she was right, I cannot stand it forever and my sight got hazy, but I regained my sub-consciousness.

_**"I knew it was bad news Natsu! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!"**_ Aki ordered though I ignored his order and glared daggers at the bar maid.

'Dare make me drink one more time or I'll friggin burn you alive!' I growled, my insides trying to make the effect of the sleeping powder disappear. The bar maid smirked, I think she noticed the blush that spread across my face... and she put a couple of wine bottles up on the table counter. A few looked our way, interested for the result and battle.

_**"I think you should turn away-"**_

'Mind having a drinking contest then? You win; and you can leave peacefully, lose; and you will go through something I like~.'

_Crap._

* * *

_Here are last chapter's reviews! ;)_

**Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore  
GREAT! A bit short but that didnt make the chapter any less awesome. Hope ya update soon man!  
**_h... thanx so MUCH! :D I feel like you give me TOO much credit... anyways, soon is a few days! ;)_

**pokedude816  
****I too, enjoy the conversation, it was extremely hilarious. Great chapter!  
**_Thank you~! :D Conversations come out randomly, mind me! xD_

**Ryuutei.344  
Well, where should I start.  
**Truthfully, I'm actually a bit surprised. You're showing a lot of potential, and I do mean, a lot for a person who's 11 years old(yes, I read your profile). One thing you have is control of your spelling, which is the base of a writer's talents.  
**However, I can clearly see some flaws here and there and it's a shame actually to have them there provided that you could clearly avoid them. I'm not talking about grammar(well, actually, I do) but more about development of the story.  
**For example, to me, it feels kinda rushed too much like some mentioned before me. Rushing isn't per se bad, but it leaves an unsatisfied feeling behind for a reader if things went too quickly or didn't make any sense at first, but would've explained subsequently. Keep an eye out for those.  
**Second, a first-person story usually doesn't really give off a strong air. Switching between characters and what they're doing/feeling etc. can become annoying and people tend to either skip entire parts or just refuse to continue. Better is to use an all-seeing view, AKA third-person view. Both for the writer and readers, it's a convenience.  
**Third, your grammar could be polished. I don't have perfect grammar and whatnot, yes that's true, but I do try to work towards it. People around here should do the same.  
**Your work is understandable and pleasant to read, but I sometimes see a mixture of the past and present tense. Stories are always written in the past tense. Try to stick to that. Also, before publishing a chapter of your story, reread it first. It'll help you notice the small mistakes here and there like the occasional comma or misspelling of a word. I also noticed that some parts of a word were missing, try to clear that up too. "'The' all said" has an entire different meaning than "'They' all said"  
**Well, hopefully, I don't come across as a lecturer or a grammar-nazi or whatever. It's just that when I see someone with a potential to become more, to become better, I'll just add my two coins and give a piece of advice. Oh! That reminds me, I strongly recommend you to go search for a beta-reader or at least someone who'll proofread your work and give feedback. It'll help you improve even faster, trust me.  
**Well, to be honest, this is my first reviewer that I've given. I'm on a personal crusade in trying to save the Fairy Tail Archive of all the blaspheming that is lack of originality and... well... the overall horrors that some people dare to call 'stories'. I will not indulge into that, it'll be disastrous.  
**Alrite, that'll wrap things up here.  
** Ciassu and Sayonara!  
**_Let me say one thing for sure, SOOO LOOONG! xD haha, I read your review and took me about a minute to read (yes, I'm that fast), thank you for the advice (i'm not being sarcastic)! ;) __Ah, yes I'm 11 and I do have potential, a lot. I'm known as a bookworm/nerd in my class, I actually feel kinda offended though I still love work (since I spend my free-time doing this).  
I have some spelling mistakes is because the buttons on the laptop I'm using sometimes don't work and I feel very frustrated, so I thank you for picking that up! And I love sad, horror and mysterious stories the best, happy-types aren't my favs, too 'predictable'. I also rush since I have a lot of homework, and I barely have any time to type (even on weekends), so I try my best to find some time. ;)  
About the spelling again, I would read it once I'm finished and fix up the mistakes! ;) (I usually forget, so your review is big reminder for me!) Pleasure to be the 1st story that you reviewed! Once again, THANK YOU! :D_

**treeofsakuras  
Well, interesting, can't wait to see how Lucy will handle her problem. And when natsu returns, how the guild will react?, XD can't wait. Just explain a little more about the magic natsu has gain, like those contracts. Hope you update soon, XD  
**_Haha, thank you! :D Lucy will definitely feel guilty! ;) and the guild... probably greet him and be happy with him (NO!), though Natsu is probably not going back to Fairy Tail. And about the contracts... it's like doing a contract with Celstial Spirits except it isn't weird, just doing a few rules and things... I'll explain it in this chapter! ;)_

**DragonTail [Guest]  
****Awesome story! Its also cool that most of your stories are harem. Its rare to see harems with natsu as the main character. Hope you update soon!  
**_I know! xD I just love stories that are harem-based, they are stories that have humour and awesomeness! :D I do it on Natsu since I have so much questions on his power and personality, plus he's one of my favourite characters! ;) Wendy and Erza is my other favs! Thank you very much buddy! ;)_

**ValinNight  
****Loved the story can't wait for the next chapter I agree with treeofsakuras add mirajane xD cant wait for the next chapter! And don't make natsu kill people, he can be evil and stuff just he's still got to,come back to fairy-tail.. I hope :P  
**_Mirajane is definitely in harem! ;) And I answered cause a few others have asked as well... so I don't want anymore of those questions. And remember, Natsu isn't part of a guild anymore, so he could or not kill people. But he'll join a new guild soon! Just you wait! ;) And probably he'll go back to Fairy Tail... I dunno, lets see just where my mind takes me! xD_

**Dragon prince [Guest]  
Awesome story keep on going I want more please do more it's awesome  
**_How nice of you~! :D _


	4. Chapter 4 - Star-Bursting Newcomer

_Wow, so much reviews last chapter, I FEEL SO HAPPY! :DDD  
OK, I don't get a lot of those reviews where I need improvement... so I don't need to improve? Just stay the way it is?_

_And sorry for not updating in a LOOOOOOOOOONG time! I have so much things to do even when it's nearly end of the year! ;) Please bear with me as this might finish until next year or MORE~! xD_

**:::::CAUTION:::::_  
_THE START SCENE OF THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE (PARTLY) AND IF YOU ARE WANTING TO STILL READ IT, BE SURE TO DO SO! IF NOT, TRY TO FIND THE SPOT ON WHERE IT STOPS!  
(I also suck at sexual intercourse scenes, so it's not really inappropriate!)**

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 4**

**Star-Bursting Newcomer**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I stared at the bar maid who I have no idea who's name it is, I gazed at the glass bottle filled with alcohol and darted it to her eyes. She looked like Mirajane, except she's more crazy and drunk...

'Challenge accepted.' I smirked, the bar maid called over for someone to pour the drinks in, and a guy came over. Most of the people in the bar surrounded us to watch everything, I sweated a bit since I never have drunk SO much alcohol so I don't know what'll happen... lets all hope I'm drunk-proof...

'Sweating already?' the bar maid smirked as she noticed shiny beads of sweat form on my face, I shook my head and grinned.

'Nope, just from the heat.' I replied.

_**"Stop acting tough Natsu! FRIGGING GET OUT NOW! I've seen you WAAAY too drunk when you just drank about the 2nd cup!"** _Aki reasoned out as he wanted me to quit the challenge. Then it hit me, when I drank with Aki BEFORE he died, I was up to my 2nd cup to only become drenched in lala land... OK, I think I should go now...

'Where are you going? Backing away are ya' now?' she mocked with a sly grin.

'N-no...' I muttered and looked away, from her eyes to be exact since it is killing me virtually. That is when she suddenly locked hands under my chin and forced me to face her, her eyes stared right into mine like lasers are pointed at my eyes.

'If you back away... it'll count as a loss and you'll experience something with me~, I think it'll be quite pleasant~!' she whispered in my ear, and placed a hand on my cheek, stroked it with her thumb. I growled and spat at her,

'Don't touch me!' I shrieked and bitch-slapped her, _REAL HARD_. OK... maybe I regret that... since I hear silence and I feel a SLIGHTLY scary aura behind my back...

'Listen here... you will listen to my rules... and apply with it... got it?!' she growled behind my back, OK... this is getting creepy, I feel something sticky, slimy on my cheek and after that, I kind of feel biting on my ear-

_**"NATSU! SHE'S GONNA RAPE YOU! FIGHT HER AND FRIGGING KNOCK HER OUT!"**_ Aki screamed, I realized the thing 'sticky' on my cheek is her tongue with the saliva left on it, then she moved onto biting the tips of my ear... OK! I MUST KILL HER FOR TOUCHING ME! QUICK ME!

'Listen here you bitch! I told you. Don't. Touch. Me!' I punched her in the guts, not even turning around, I can 'sense' she is knocked off her feet. Ha! That's for trying to seduce me!

'Playing 'hard-to-get', aren't ya'? You know... every man who doesn't feel they want to be with me forever is crazy.' she muttered and wiped her mouth from the blood, yes, I have spun around to see the result of my frigging awesome punch.

'Hm... I guess I'm not quite sane at all...' I replied, a smirk covering my lips. She pouted and thought of a way to overcome me (IMPOSSIBLE!), actually... hm... I'd take that back...

'Oh?' she just said and a smirk suddenly appeared on her lips, she slowly walked at me, swishing her hips side-to-side trying to seduce me, though I was unaffected. I've experienced this _LOADS_ of times, I mean, I know I'm HOT but seriously? SO MUCH PEOPLE?! Even gays go for me...

'That does not affect me,' I simply replied in a monotone voice, 'so seriously, I'm outa here...' I looked up from the floor to see her right in front of me, her face inches from mine and I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks.

'You sure~?' she asked playfully and leaned in, her lips barely touching my ear, 'cause you seem quite nervous~.' her breath sickly, yes, _SICKLY_ brushed my ear, the smell of alcohol clearly visible in the breath. OK, she did the unbelievable next - _SHE FRIGGING BIT MY EARLOBE!_ I couldn't help but let out a sound... OK, I think that was a bad idea since it motivated her to move down to my neck. I have no idea when this happened but... _HOW COME I'M TRAPPED IN BETWEEN HER AND THE TABLE?!_

'S-s... st-stop~...' I barely muttered out between my moaning, _SERIOUSLY_ load moaning. I tried pushing her away but my moaning seemed to distract me, I can barely do a THING! The bar maid has already started to nibble and lick my neck where my sensitive spot is... how did she found out!?

_**"Natsu! I told you! BE STRONG! ACT TOGETHER! FRIGGING HELL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"**_ Aki screamed, but my moaning got half of my mind and I can't seem to concentrate at all.

'Hehe~...' the bar maid giggled, I felt a hand come under my shirt after her giggle, and started running up and down my abs... my muscles rippled and I want to get out of this situation _RIGHT NOW!_ I finally got my mind back even though I'm still moaning,

_**"AKI! HELP MEEEEEE!"**_ I screamed in my mind, Aki got the message and kept silent for a while.

_**"Hold tight Natsu cause I'll come in in a sec!"**_ Aki warned as I obeyed, pretending I'm still moaning from the outside so I could fool her. Currently now, she decided to rip open my shirt though my cloak is somehow thrown off during the time, revealing my body to every single human being in the bar who looked hungrily at me.

'How do you like it now~? hm?' she muttered while nibbling my collarbone, crap, I feel heated and I bet there's a blush right on my cheeks!

'Chikyū no hōkō! (Earth Dragon's Roar!)' someone familiar yelled out as a tornado of earth rubbles exploded into the bar maid's direction, though it hit me as well.

'DA HELL AKI?!' I screamed as I hit the wall, blood gushed down from my forehead, and instantly put the cloak over me as my eyes lay on it.

'Ah... sorry Natsu, it was the only way!' Aki replied, standing in front of me. 'need a hand?' he out his hand out though I just pushed it away, standing up on my own.

'I thought you can't do this cause you're dead!' I shouted at him, 'I thought I was DOOMED!' Aki sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck while looking away. His hair is browny-red, and blood-red tips, his eyes are brown - nearly turning into a red colour as his skin is pale, unlike mine which is tanned...

'Haha... well, a contract is a contract, isn't it? Even though I'm dead already...' Aki replied, patting my back lightly, 'I think we should get you some new clothes...' he glanced at my body and grinned.

'It's not my fault! It was the frigging bar maid!' I yelled, pointing at the bloody unconscious body of the female bartender. The audience, stared at awe of the sudden attack, backing away to not be attacked by Aki. 'lets go, I don't want to stay here any longer.' Aki nodded and disappeared from sight, back into my mind I think... I walked out of the bar to feel a hand pat my shoulder,

'What is it?' I asked, turning around to face a woman with silver-grey long hair, reaching up to her knees. Eyes bright Sapphire-blue tingling in the sunlight,

'W-who was that man who suddenly appeared?' she asked, looking elsewhere while blushing.

'Ah, that's Aki. He's a guy I made a contract with a few months ago, though he's already dead.' I replied, sadness visible in my tone, the girl looked up and smiled,

'Can I come with you?' she asked, I widened my eyes, 'I can use magic, don't worry!' I sighed, she answered my question without me asking it. I nodded and she squealed, 'Thank you!' I smiled and turned,

'Come on, lets make a contract.' I said and she only nodded, letting a sound of happiness come out of her mouth.

'My name is Fuyu by the way!' Fuyu replied,

'Come on, lets go already!'

'Um... where?'

* * *

**Later that day...**

'Oh... my... god... can... this... already... stop...?' she panted out as she walked up the mountain,

'We're nearly there Fuyu,' I replied, not even tired a single bit.

'What... are... you... made... of...?' she asked panting, I sighed and picked her up bridal-style, she blushed though still snuggled into my chest. 'Urgh... you could've done this sooner!'

'Not my fault, you could've just asked me!'

_'WELL! YOU COULD'VE ASKED ME IF I WANTED HELP!'_

_'NO I DON'T! IT'S LIKE ASKING A GHOST FOR HELP!'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

_'NO! YOU SHUT UP!'_

_'FRIGGIN-'_

'Stop you two,' Aki said, breaking the shouting. I didn't realise Aki was there all along, following us from behind, 'you may cause a landslide from all the yelling.' Fuyu and I looked at eachother, though turned away abruptly and huffed. He sighed and shook his head, 'children...' and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I glanced at Fuyu and she has done the same, we looked at each other for a while and sighed,

'S... sorry, I was being an idiot...' we both said in _PERFECT_ unison, we could even make an awesome choir song with just the both of us! Anyways... when we apologized to each other, I carried her all the way to the top of the mountain and just dropped her on the ground.

'Ow!' she cried and rubbed her ass, 'why the hell did you do that for?' I shrugged and smirked,

'Payback!' I grinned and poked her cheek, wow, very squishy... I haven't realized I am still staring at her cheek and she turned a little red... or a lot...

'W-why are staring?' she asked, a flustered tone audible, I shrugged my shoulders again and looked away, desperately trying to hide my pathetic blush (aren't I supposed to have a poker face?).

'Come on, lets make the contract already,' I asked, more like commanded. Fuyu nodded and walked up to me, and both of us stood in the centre of the top of the mountain, 'what's your magic type?'

'I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer,' she replied, I stopped my swaying and stared at her.

'OK... your name means 'Winter' and you have ice type, mine means 'Summer' and I have fire type, Aki's mean 'Autumn' and is earth/rock type...' I muttered, Fuyu nodded in agreement,

'so there must be a dragon slayer that's named Haru... and has a bright element... could be the light dragon slayer or something...' she added, I nodded and looked beyond the boundary.

'Maybe we could meet her... or him,' I said,

'Lets start already!'

_**"Yeah Natsu!"**_

'Shut up!' I yelled, flustered. Aki sniggered and appeared a few feet from me, 'go ahead and watch, _Aki_.' I held Fuyu's cold freezing hands with own warm ones and closed our eyes.

'So we just compress our magic together, yes?' she asked, though still concentrated,

'Yes, now keep quiet, we don't want to get distracted and get our limbs blown off,' I replied, a little too harsh. Fuyu huffed though still obeyed, we let go of each other and I placed both of my hands in front of hers, the palm of my hands facing upwards same as Fuyu's while our heads looked down - eyes still closed. A ball of red and blue started growing above our hands - just like how Sting and Rogue formed their unison raid, Fuyu began to shake and sweat.

A few minutes later, I began to shake as well, while Fuyu was trying to keep up with my pace only making it worse - she shook much more. As we were finally finished, and it seemed like torture, Fuyu was still shaking so Aki put a towel over her,

'Want to make some rules Fuyu?' I asked, she shook her head and plopped down on a smooth rock,

'N-no... lets mo-ove onto ea-eating the ma-magic...' she replied shivering and clutching to the towel, 'I feel co-old...' she chattered her teeth and shivered like crazy... wait... she is the Ice Dragon Slayer and she's cold? Must be one of the side effects... I sighed and came up to her, she looked up and had a surprised look as I hugged her.

'You're cold, aren't you? Here... let me warm you...' I muttered, Fuyu let her muscles rest and made herself limp in my arms, 'making a contract usually takes up 3 days, so have a rest and we'll continue the day after, it IS late right now.'

'Yeah... I'm kinda tired anyways, I want to go to sleep...' I picked her up from the rock and called Aki over to create shelter,

'Luckily I got a sleeping bag AND a tent! You should be thanking me! I'll be going, bye!' Aki waved and disappeared in a flash, I stared at the opened massive green tent and the sea-blue sleeping bag in it.

'Fuyu... you can sleep in the sleeping bag, I don't need one,' I commanded and she only nodded, yawing as she looked at the sun-setting sight of a pink sky and the lazy-orange colour of the sun setting. She dropped onto the sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep as soon as she touched the surface of the bag, I sighed and tucked her into the bed. As I looked at her, my face heated up for no absolute reason,

'What is this feeling?' I thought to myself, only for it to be a mistake,

_**"HAH! NATSU IS IN LOVE~!"** _I turned back into reality, I went inside my mind pulling my sleeves up and smacked him across the face.

'Shut up!'

* * *

_Wow... I finally finished it, was SO much effort cause I suck at those 'sex' scenes, so yeah! xD  
- SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much reviews for last chapter! wow, I feel so HAPPY~! :DDDD Thank you all SO much!_

**White drive**  
**I liked it, Natsu is slowly becoming a badass, though it was a little short, it was enough to tie me over till the next one, (which is soon i hope)  
**_Haha, thank you SO much~! :D I want to make Natsu a strong person, but quite vulnerable too! I want his personality to be much different than before! ;) And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 3 weeks! :'(_

**Huddlem  
Wow I really cried when Lucy cheated on Natsu  
**_You did?! O_O YAY! Now I don't feel odd anymore! :D Best buddies!_

**pokedude816  
Still hilarious with the conversations! Good job! Just curious, what Dragon Slayer Magic is Aki using?  
**_Funny is my thing! ;) And this chapter has answered your question, I hope! :D Thank you for being one of those reviewers who was with me all this time!_

**Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore  
Yet another great update, good job man! One of my favourite stories already, hope you update soon**  
_Great update takes time! ;) And a favourite already?! O_O wow! I FEEL SO PROUD! Thank you for being one of those reviewers who was with me all this time!_

**NxLFlamingKey  
I wish to see blood or read or... it's just another AWESOME none cliche story! Oh yea!  
**_Blood! :D A thing that I'm most curious about (JOKING!)! and thank you for the 'AWESOME' compliment! :D It really makes me feel better (I cried today cause my teacher shouted at me!)_

**AFK CX  
I WILL follow this story till the end keep going plz! :3  
**_Till the end? You REALLY sure? If so, THANKS SO MUCH! :D Thank you for being one of those reviewers who was with me all this time!_

**AFK CX  
Still loving the story i can't wait for Natsu beating the crap out of Gray n Luce, happy that the story keeps. KEEP IT TILL THE END PLZ! :'3  
**_Yep, definitely Natsu will beat the crap outta them! ;) and the story will KEEP~ going to make sure! :D_

**ValinNight  
Another awesome chapter, aki sounds like a little kid defiantly whining about everything xD but can't wait for the next chapter!  
**_yep, he tries to act like an adult (only when he doesn't realise) but instead acts like a kid! xD Next chapter sure took a long~ time, didn't it? Thank you for being one of those reviewers who was with me all this time!_

**darkmasterdemon  
wow, continue!  
**_Amazed, right? xD then KEEEEEEEEP on reading! ;) A totally new reviewer! :D_

**treeofsakuras  
Greta chapter, really like the intersection between natsu and aki.  
Eternal darkness, mmmm, just one question, you Sid that guild has half of the wizard saints? You're talking about the ishbal gods? Because the other wizards saint I know are master makarov and Jura.  
When are you going to make natsu interact with the girls?  
Please update soon, XD  
**_Aki is a total kid! xD haha... and about the guild, yes! This may change the timeline of the story... although, that makes it more interesting! :D  
And the time where Natsu interacts with the women... hm... maybe he meets them along the way and if NOT, then when he returns and tells them of his news! ;)  
Thank you for being one of those reviewers who was with me all this time! :D_

**Dragon Tail [Guest]  
Awesome as ever! I've read two of your stories and they're all pretty awesome! I've been waiting for your updates almost everyday. Cool and interesting stories nowadays are getting less. Anyway, keep it up! And soon enough, this story will be one of the stories that are famous in the archive :)  
**_Two? which ones? The Lost Fairy, and one of those stories like Red Demon King or Last Demon on Existence? Waiting for my updates EVERYDAY?! O_O WOW! I FEEL SO HAPPY!  
Ikr, there is not much interesting ones nowadays... so I MADE ONE MYSELF! :D And most famous in the... ARCHIVE?! You crazy? O_O I'll never reach that level!_

**Dragon Prince [Guest]  
It was good but it really didn't have that much fighting I love fighting it was great keep on coming I keep on checking if you did another one your my favorite author thank you oh and I love stories with natsu becomes over powered and stuff like that that's why your my favorite author :)  
**_About the fighting... I suck at fighting scenes, so bear with it! xD No fighting until after this or after the chapter after this! ;) and you check for my updates everyday? wow! and I'm your fav author?! O_O WOWOWOW, I'm feeling so hyper! And over-powered Natsu is just my imagination of things! Can't think of anything else other than OP!Natsu! xD_

**sweetstuff225  
I love how this story is going! Can't wait to read more!  
**_Another new reviewer? amazing! :D and keep on reading fello reader as I'll keep on going! :D_


	5. Chapter 5 - Fascinating Experiences

_Okay, hello everyone! ;) I know it's nearly end of the year and celebrate Christmas and stuff, but I think I would slow down, but speed up afterwards! Or not... cause I'm moving to College soon and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO scared and nervous!_

_Next week on Wednesday, I'm going to have my Graduation night, held from 7 PM to 11:45PM (approximately). AND JUST 6 DAYS TO GO! O_O I'm so... SO damn SCARED! I have stage-fright, and I think I'll faint (hopefully not)! :'(  
At the graduation; there is going to be 2 dances that involve everyone and a song that involves everyone. Then group dances (ranges from 2 people to 10), or song... my group is doing a dance; Continental Drift, or in other words - The Sid Shuffle. Yes... I know it's Ice Age 4! Everyone said our one is the BEST, and liked it, wanting to join our group (lol, never ACCEPT!)_

_Well... that's the message everyone! I won't be able to do this faster, as you all noticed, I haven't updated in 3 FRIGGING weeks from the last update, and now it's about 2 days! ;) wow! I feel so exhausted!_

_And to tell all of you about the 3 dragon slayer's personalities in the future:  
_**Aki (Autumn) - **childish but mature at cautious/dangerous situations/scenes. Jumpy at random things and is very bubbly, likes to socialise.

**Fuyu (Winter) - **very much mature, only is childish on funny and her vulnerable situations. Most of the time cold and not so social compared to Aki.

**Natsu (Summer) - **VERY mature compared to Fuyu, only is vulnerable and will be whiney on his weaknesses (such as embarrassment). Mostly mean and cold, not social at all (except to friends and will be social a little better) and brushes people off just like they don't exist.

_There will be a new expected _**OC dragon slayer - Haru**_, who you might have to guess what element he has (but it clearly will state the answer when you read), and will tell you his future personality when he actually appears in the story line! ;)_

_Good luck and read the new updated chapter! ;)_

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 5**

**Fascinating Experiences**

* * *

**Natsu's POV  
The next day...**

As I woke from my slumber, something tugged my arm and scratched the place right above my elbow, and seriously, SO FUCKING HARD! Hm... I should refrain from swearing... oh right! I could swear all I want! This is a free country... right? I hope it is... and that'll show that stupid Fairy Tail how matured I have become! And then I cou-

'NATSUUUUUUU!'

'...EMERGANCY MODE TURNED ON!' I screamed and sat up from my lying down position, to only face with both Aki and Fuyu who were laughing their heads off. I looked at them and blinked, 'er... why are you laughing?'

'Hah... you... HAHA... HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!' Aki tried to reply to only continue his laugh, Fuyu tried to reply but only could cry out a laugh. I kicked both of them in the gut as they lay rolling back and forth on the floor,

'Shut the fuck up and tell me why are you 2. LAUGHING?!' I growled frustrated, it's not just that I won't get an answer, it's also because they're LAUGHING! It's like their heads are going to explode!

'Hah... sorry... HAH... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' they both apologized but then they continued their laughter, I was about to rip their heads open when suddenly I realised the ball of mixed magic will only last for 24 hours, and right now is 12!

'Okay guys, enough laughter,' I ordered, and they instantly shut up! Well... must be that they continued laughing on purpose! I'll teach them a lesson later... 'Fuyu, we need to eat that ball, come on.'

'Ah... ok, sorry for laughing...' she apologized as she stood up from her previous laughing state, I nodded at Aki who disappeared in a flash. 'so... I heard it hurts while eating it for dragon slayers.'

'Yes, I've done this before with Aki, as you may know of and it hurts all-over, but if you are still not capable of using the magic properly - it'll hurt much more, just like Aki who experienced this,' I replied, walking out into the sunshine alongside with Fuyu, shivering of the pain she could ever muster, 'ready?' Fuyu nodded and looked at the ball of blue and red longingly.

As we grabbed the ball, and split it into half which took much energy to do and started our disaster meal. I munched and swirled the magic inside my mouth, as same as Fuyu who seemed to look troubled slightly of the amount of magic she feels she is gaining, then she started to twitch every 5 seconds and later on, in about 5 minutes, I started to as well. And I was only half way, you can imagine how big it was, my half was the size of my head while Fuyu's was a little smaller since she is quite inexperienced.

Pain started to erupt inside of me and my face heated up as soon as that started, the pain felt like actual burning fire, real pained burns erupt in my throat and everywhere else. And then freezing ice-cold glitter shatter the fire which made me have blood gush down my mouth from all the pain, and Fuyu had her pain starter much earlier and was nearly all the way to the finish, I only needed a couple of mouthfuls and then I'm done.

As the last entrance of the magic's pain entered my body, I felt like a bomb exploded right inside me, and I clutched my throat to somehow ease the pain, though more blood spilled. I glanced to the side of me, at Fuyu, who was twitching every second and more blood fell from her mouth, gasping for some air. I sat up, though it took some attempts to successfully do so, and crawl towards Fuyu to help her.

'F-Fuyu... l-let me... h-help... you...' I barely said as she could barely reply herself as well, to only nod as her attempt and I put my hand out in front of her, while sitting - cross-legged in front of a twitching Fuyu. She grabbed my hand and I pulled herself up, with all the strength I got left, I half-dragged her towards the tent where Aki stood, smirking at the state both of us were in... I think, and I replied with that glare of mine that could shake a whole mountain. Aki instantly ran and helped both us into the tent,

'Wow... this is much more than before, Natsu, how come this result is much worse than before?' Aki asked, I just looked at him and glanced at the notebook, and he saw so he gave me his notebook. I slowly wrote with the now-bloody pencil;

_"Because of 2 reasons;_  
_1 - our magic element is opposite, Fire and Ice/Water. There is more like Light and Dark, Sky and Earth._  
_2 - our magic is on very much different levels, Fuyu's is much weaker than mine."_

'So... how come our one didn't hurt as much? Oh right... our magic isn't opposites and is more near than Fuyu's...' I only nodded to Aki's muttering and closed my eyes. My exhaustion slumped and I fell into my dreams...

* * *

**:::::IN DREAM:::::**

As I looked around, the place I stood slowly was coloured into the place I was in, it formed into a unfamiliar place yet familiar as I looked around once more. I stood in what it looked like - was a sort of council-related meeting outdoor, I looked down to realise I was in formal clothes which are appropriate in meetings such as these.

'Er... Mr Dragneel?' an unfamiliar voice called out and I looked around, to realise I was floating in the air and the voice not directed at me, I looked down. There I was, with red-tipped ends on my hair and the same formal clothes as I am, the other 'me' blinked and sheepishly grinned.

'Sorry Mr Logia, I had a sudden warm feeling in my head.' the 'me' replied and looked at what seemed like Mr Logia. His hair is black and has lines of lightning blue going through his hair, eyes striking lightning blue with sudden pale skin, his eyes gleamed at the 'me' through no emotion.

'I accept your apology Mr Dragneel, we, dragon slayers get these sudden actions,' Mr Logia replied, a smile smearing his lips as he said so, an emotion of happiness bubbling out of him,

'Okay, continue with your meeting please, Mr Logia, I'm getting quite impatient for the sudden waiting,' the 'me' said as he huffed in annoyance, 'I need something to talk about in private anyways, finish this quickly.' Mr Logia nodded and walked into another room, glancing at 'me' before leaving.

_I'm getting a little sick of calling that guy, 'me', how about Natsu, that sounds much better... yeah, lets call him that._

Natsu looked at the door closing, eyes filled with no emotion at all and looked at what seemed like in my direction, and he seemed to look at me, straight in the eye. I looked back at him, his eyes bore into mine and I didn't want to look at him anymore but I just couldn't...

'Come down, me,' he ordered, and I just obeyed, and jumped down.

'E-er... why am I here?' I asked, and he just blinked at me,

'You are here to learn of what you have forgotten, lucky your mind was weak and frail that the memories unconsciously flowed back into your mind.' he simply replied, I nodded and looked at the door anxiously,

'Will others, such as Mr Logia see me?' I asked, Natsu nodded and held out a parchment.

'Mr Logia already knows you are here, I have informed him about this, so I wanted a private chat with us 3,' he replied, simple as last time and walked up to a painting, touching the rim of the border. 'I'm wondering what you may be thinking, probably about these sudden forgotten memories, yes?' I nodded and looked at the painting, which was painted in the X700s, as it said.

'When was these memories created, formed?' I asked, he stopped abruptly and turned his head,

'You do not know? You may have noticed it's around the X700, but mistakenly... this painting is painted in the X750s. This year is 5 years before of the praying of the dragon parade; X772,' Natsu replied, holding out his hand to show the year: 772 using his blood-red fire.

'Wait, year X772... that was the year that I remember that the fire dragon; Igneel adopted me...' I muttered, Natsu looked at me longingly,

'You mean the Fire Dragon King Igneel? Ah... I remember him well, haven't seen him in 7 years, such a good father...' he added, I nodded and smiled along. 'Igneel is the one who raised me 22 years ago, and that year is the painting which was drawn.' I looked at the painting and saw it was a picture of a baby Natsu wrapped in a blanket being held by a man with blood-red hair and a women with silvery-white long hair.

'But... I only saw him as a dragon, can he transform into one?' I asked, Natsu then moved his hand at a painting beside the previous, it was a painting of Igneel and Grandine as dragons.

'Yes he can, Grandine also, but she can also transform into other such things, since she is the sky dragon...' Natsu muttered, then stopped abruptly as he heard a noise. 'Mr Logia...' he turned, me following in suite to face the man in black - Mr Logia.

'Greetings Natsu... and future Natsu...' Mr Logia greeted, Natsu bowed and I just smiled, bowing a little afterwards, 'so... this is who we were talking about later... right?' Natsu nodded and trudged his legs in boredom,

'Um...so,' Natsu directed his eyes at me, and Mr Logia instantly understood as he smugly smiled.

'My bad, pardon my tardiness...' he apologized, 'as you may know, I'm known as "Mr Logia". My actual name is Acnologia, Logia for short.' I nodded, simply, JUST NODDED. I mean... HE IS FRIGGING ACNOLOGIA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

'So... how come I am here?' I asked, looking around the room with pure confusion,

'You do not know?' Logia asked, changing his glance of outer space at me. Natsu nodded and smiled,

'He has just arrived Mr Logia, lucky I had knew he was in a weak state in the future so I created a link to send him here. He only was here for about 10 minutes,' Natsu answered, Logia nodded and took a step closer.

'You are here to regain your memories, of the past, us!' Logia answered my question, FINALLY,

'Meaning in other words - to remember of your past, since you were frozen into your child form, as you said - were found by our father,' Natsu explained, I nodded and just looked around AGAIN.

'So... what do I have to remember?' I asked, looking at the painting, 'these?' they both nodded and pointed underneath each frame.

'Read them, you should regain some of your memories...' Natsu explained until a sudden explosion erupted in Logia's previous room, 'WHAT HAPPENED?!' Logia looked at the door and opened it with just a flick of his hand,

'An enemy... has appeared,' Logia explained and hurried into the room, followed by me and Natsu, 'come on!'

'W-what's happening?!' I yelled loud enough for Logia to hear through the explosions,

'This is a memory we're running through Natsu! I think you will wake up any time soon!' Logia replied, shouting back, then I looked down to notice my hands have disappeared, leaving the wrist bare... I tried to looked through the thick smoke as Natsu dragged me through to show the way,

'M-my hands! They vanished!' I yelled, shocked when I noticed I could move my fingers, though I can't actually SEE it!

'W-what?! You're disappearing already?!' Natsu asked, repeating in a shocked tone, 'Logia!' Logia came back with a stern face,

'I see... then we shall freeze time, and make our link again,' Logia suggested, and Natsu nodded, proceeding me to lie down on the floor. Natsu sat down, he placed his hands above my chest and created a small silver magic circle, revealing some ancient ascriptions swirling in as patterns, Logia held up his hands while standing and made a blue-green barrier. Then I felt a sudden bolt struck in my body and made me jump a little, I looked at my hands to see the whole of my 2 arms have disappeared.

'Hurry! I'm nearly vanished!' I reminded Natsu as he nodded forcefully to speed up his process, I felt twists and turns in my stomach making me feel sick and a something explode in my stomach... as if it were a bomb.

'Nearly there! How are you going Logia?' Natsu yelled,

'Alright! I stopped the time and I'll make it proceed when he falls unconscious into memories again!' Logia replied. Natsu put his hands by his sides and smiled,

'Done! You'll be able to return soon!' Natsu told me, this time with a gentle smile, 'and remember that this is just some memories, if you die here, you'll just jolt awake over at your world!' I nodded and felt my body go light as a feather,

'Bye!' I waved, they replied and smiled. That is when my vision got dispirited...

**:::::IN DREAM:::::**

* * *

'...N... Nat... NATS... NATSU... NAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~!'

'AH!' I opened my eyes and sat awake, 'what the hell?!' a cold hand poked my cheek,

'You awake, you REALLY AWAKE?!'

'YES! HELL!' I yelled and glared at Fuyu, 'sheesh... why do you keep poking me, SERIOUSLY hard?!' Fuyu and Aki looked at each other and blinked, turning their gazes back at me, worry spreading on their face like a snowstorm.

'Y-you don't know?' I just simply blinked and looked at them confused, Fuyu looked at me worriedly while Aki was looking at me, having a stern look on his face,

'You slept for 1 day, straight.'

* * *

_WOW! This was quite quick! I never knew I could do this is frigging TWO DAYS! :D Probably I could MAYBE update 2 or 3 in the next few weeks of December from the next new year! I hope so!  
Guess what'll happen next in chapter 6 as I might take some of your ideas! I'm not certain though but most likely! ;)_

_OK! REVIEW TIME!_

**ValinNight**  
**Hate to say it but that's waning really a sex/lemon scene :p also aww I really wanted Mira and natsu to do more :p hopefully Mira doesn't like natsu just because she's drunk and likes natsu when she's not drunk :D natsu x Mira 3 also thanks for another chapter, can't wait for the next 1!  
**_I think you got a bit confused with my wording, that bar maid wasn't Mira, she was just a bar maid! Nothing too major, and about that, I said - 'She looks like Mira except she's drunk and stuff...' doesn't mean she is Mira Valin! ;) I hope that explains a lot!_

**pokedude816  
Brilliant! I am really excited on this story. Will Natsu be meeting Fairy Tail soon? Will Natsu meet more Dragon Slayers? So curious. Good job!  
**_Thank you! :D And hopefully soon in the next 5 chapters or so, since we are having an adventure with him through the 4 years! ;) Natsu definitely will meet more dragon slayers with meanings in their names such as himself, Fuyu and Aki! ;) I also explained there will also be another dragon slayer on the top of my A/N!_

**White drive  
I liked this one to, though the natsu being molested part was uncomfortable, also it would be kinda cool if natsu, when he got back acted all mature and stuff.  
**_Yup, I know. I'm not that good with those types of scenes, since I'm innocent! xD And Natsu will act mature and stuff later in the next years! ;) since this chapter is the beginning of his maturing (kinda)._

**ValinNight  
Also question is fuyu mirajane? U said she had the same color hair as mirajane.. Confused lol btw I'm ValinNight just had to post not on my account as I couldn't review again and ask the question :3  
**_Fuyu isn't Mira. Fuyu has silver long hair while Mira has white hair, so it isn't the same. ;) And I'm honoured to answer another question! ;) haha, don't worry about that!_

**luis  
this is an amazing story keep on going  
**_Thank you! another new reviewer! I think I'm getting famous or something! xD_

**ValinNight  
Is fuyu mirajane? U made it sound like there are, so I'm just asking :p are we gonna c more of mirajane x natsu? Just wondering :D was thinking about it before i fell asleep. Btw I'm ValinNight just posting this off of my account so I can ask the question :p  
**_I answered your questions before and to make sure so you won't get confused again - Mira doesn't dress up as a different person and she stays at Fairy Tail, she doesn't do jobs so yeah! Mira is safe and sound at Fairy Tail! ;)_

**ggaaku  
En que que cap natsu vuelve a fairy tail  
**_I'm sorry... I have no idea what you are saying... -_-_


	6. Chapter 6 - Mistakeable Decisions

_As you all may have noticed (on my profile), my avatar is a drawing! And it's the one I drew, cute right? Ik! :D Natsu always smiles so cute and I LOVE it! ;) That's on thing, the next is that - I'm not graduating from HIGHSCHOOL, I'm graduating from PRIMARY SCHOOL. Well, I think that makes you guys think 'wait... we're reading a kid's story?!', WELL, I'm supposed to be in year 5 but since I'm born in February, I started school early! :D_

_OK, lemme tell you all something! I have a brother who is also a fanfiction writer (who sucks of course) and is writing a new story, I helped him... more like wrote it for him and fixed up stuff. well... I forgot his pen name, but in the story, it'll say that he gives credit to me! :D It has a guy called Kotori in it and yeah!_

_Sorry everyone who waited SO long for me to update, I was so busy (even though I don't have school) that I barely had time to do it! So my dad allowed me to get to have some time to type! SO nice~ right~? And for the long update, I decided to twist this chapter for my absence! ;) it was supposed to be different, no world connection and other language speaking! I hope you will very much find THIS chapter interesting! ;)_

_Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as you expected, if I didn't end there, it would be double the amount of time (4-5 weeks!)._

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 6**

**Mistakeable Decisions**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'Wait... WHAT?!' I screamed, 'ONE FRIGGING DAY!?'

'Yes, one day Natsu. Can't you believe us? We thought you died of blood loss or something!' Fuyu reasoned back and tears fell, like glistened ice melting down her pale cheeks.

'I-I just can't believe it though... I never slept or been unconscious that long from this time of period...' I muttered and looked at Aki who looked like he has seen a ghost, 'what's wrong Aki? You think I'm some zombie or what?'

'N-nevermind about that... how are you feeling?' he asked,

'Feeling alright...' I lied and thought back on what has happened in my 'lost memory', about the Past Natsu and Logia - they seem to know that I should regain my memories back...

'A-are you sure? Your wound is still badly injured and mine is already healed, since I froze it right when I woke up.' Fuyu told me, I just nodded and looked around,

'Where's the food?' I asked and a grumble came from my stomach, Aki and Fuyu sweat-dropped and looked inside their bags, 'I should be hungry, I slept for one day.' They just nodded and kept looking,

'Ah! I remember! When you were unconscious, I made some sandwiches and here are the left overs!' Fuyu showed me a plate full of ham and cheese sandwiches, and they had little bits of crumbs on them for some reason... then realisation hit me.

'NO! NUUUUUUUUUU!' I shoved the plate away and looked at her, 'that's your home-made food with your eating bits of it left on top! EW!' Fuyu looked at me confused,

'Eh? You don't like my cooking...?' she looked at me surprised and looked at her sandwiches, 'there are no- you're right... there are crumbs... sorry.' she looked at the sandwiches and Aki looked at it hungrily.

'Crumbs or not, I'm HUNGRY!' he wolfed down loads of some sandwiches and licked his lips, 'wow! Your cooking is the BEST!' Fuyu blushed and looked away,

'T-thanks...' she muttered and looked at me now, 'you want... some?' I shook my head and sat up, pushing the blankets the away.

'I'm not hungry now anyways... we're done with our contract, right?' I turned at Fuyu who nodded and grinned, 'lets test it then!' we both nodded and held our hands together, and we closed our eyes.

* * *

**:::::IN WORLD FUYU&NATSU:::::**

I opened them to see myself in the world of red and blue - virtual mind of fire and ice.

'Na...! Natsu...!' Fuyu's voice reached my eyes and looked everywhere, up, down, left, right, front, back, I found her behind me, a couple of kilometres away enveloped in the case of pure blood-red ice, ancient magical red ice.

'Fuyu!' I looked at her hopelessly as she struggled in the robust hold of ice, 'can you hear me!' she looked down without turning her head,

'Yes! How did I end up here!' Fuyu replied and managed to move a centimetre of her arm, 'how come you are not?' I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the ice, encasing Fuyu who seems to try to open her mouth.

'Why can't you eat it Fuyu?!' I yelled,

'I don't know! My mouth won't just eat it!' she yelled and opened her mouth to eat to only close it again, 'I tried but my mouth will just close again!' I stared everywhere desperately to free her. Then something hit me,

'Absorb it Fuyu!' I yelled, getting a new idea, and Fuyu widened her eyes.

'That's a suicidal idea! Why not you try to melt it!' she yelled and I trudged forward and placed my hands onto the unexpected warm ice, _**"But how will you do it Natsu?"**_

'GAH!' I was sent flying back and crashed into the closest wall, on the left side, _**"w-what's with this ice...?"** _I looked at the ice which suddenly started to glow,

'N-Natsu...? W-what's happening...?' Fuyu asked, 'I feel empty...' I widened my eyes and ran back to the ice,

_**"NO!"**_ The ice started to deform and take form of something... a pair of wings, 4 legs - 2 in the air with a long head that has horns. A DRAGON! It was breathing blue flames... no, ice, deformed ice - just like etherion! Then I realised... this is another Tower of Heaven! One that is revealed in my mind, bathed in the blood of the many people who shed their blood there!

_**"Natsu!"**_ Aki's voice appeared in my mind,

'Aki! Get here quick!' I yelled, 'my mind created a new Tower of Heaven!' I stared at the rising of a new dragon that glowed ocean-blue, the colour of past Tower of Heaven, and it turned into the shade of pure human blood.

_**"What?! I thought-!"**_

'It's my mind Aki! This isn't real! But real in my mind for me and Fuyu!' I recalled, 'Just get here already!'

_**"Alright! Hold off anything that is being a threat for a couple of minutes! It takes a while to load!"**_

'Alright Aki!' I grinned and looked up at the eyes of the red dragon, and looked down to see Fuyu floating in the centre of the body, unconscious in a mind of her own. I held up a flame and charged at the dragon, 'UOOOOOO!'

'RRRRRAAAAGHHH!' the dragon roared and blew a wave of mixed elements my way, and the force just pushed me away. I crashed into the walls and went right through it, falling out of the Tower into the freezing shallow waters, the dragon crashed out too, following me as if I were its prey.

_**"I-Impossible...!"**_ I stared, shivering all over as the dragon flapped it's enormous wings, making waves of water surround the tower, _**"how can I win like... this...?"** _I stood up with little strength and stared at the dragon for a while, _**"what strength...!"**_

'Natsu!' I turned to see Aki, running in the water with barely his legs moving freely, 'woah dude... you look totally beat the shit up.' I pointed up in the air and he followed to face with a dragon, 'D-DRAGON?!' I grinned and nodded.

'I think we created... no, see a new creature, a new species... wait, this is magic, can't be real... no...' I looked at the dragon, how it's flapping its wings and the roar it spread across the oceans, 'this is a dragon made from the etherion...'

'E-ETHERION?!' Aki yelled and stared up at the dragon, mistakenly thought that the dragon is a REAL dragon, 'wow... you sure are one crazy guy...' I nodded in agreement, and tapped Aki on the shoulder.

'Just to tell you this... Fuyu is the dragon,' I said, and Aki was about to faint,

'WHAT?!' Aki scrambled something out of his pockets, it was a camera, 'LEMME TAKE A PICTURE!' he snipped and snapped some photos... not some, A LOT of photos, and he stopped as he got out of space for his camera. I slapped the camera out of his hands,

'NOWS NOT THE TIME IDIOT!' and sprinted up the tower, 'COME ON! YOU CAME HERE FOR NOTHING?!' Aki followed and ran alongside me, 'I think we just have to take Fuyu out of the dragon...'

'Yeah, but... there's a protective layer surrounding her, do we have to destroy that?' I nodded and charged at the dragon, and I got inside, though a layer pushed me away, then the dragon whipped its tail at me and I flew into the tower again, 'Natsu! You alright?!' I gaped and spat out some blood, the wound that effected me began to bleed with immense pain.

'U-urk...'

'OI! GET A HANG OF YOURSELF! Um... lets see... where did I put my potion?!' from the corner of my eye, I see Aki searching his bag he carried around the waist, 'AHA! GOT IT! Natsu... open your mouth...' I obeyed and opened my mouth and some liquid fell into my throat, it tingled around my body and then I felt absolutely NO PAIN AT ALL!

'Ah... I feel much better... what was that Aki?' I asked,

'Oh? That? I used to read this manga called Rave Master - and this guy name Alice created a healing potion in the manga called Elixir! So someone wanted to make one and he succeeded!' Aki replied, I sighed... he sure is an otaku... 'maybe we could stop by his place!' I shrugged and stood up from the rubble.

'You should quit off that habit! It's ridiculous!' I sighed,

'It's not stupid! ANIME IS AWESOME!' Aki yelled out to the world, I face-palmed and looked at the dragon again, 'so... how do we get Fuyu outta' there?' I shrugged, and froze as a sudden wave crashed into our way. The dragon was tired of just flying in one spot so I think it decided to get in,

**"Quid enim sunt ex hominibus est? Misit me ad sepulchrum? Et hoc non factum!"** the dragon shrieked, and stroke some magical arrows at us, to dodge it in barely in time.

_**(People! The translations are at the bottom of this chapter, so if you would like to understand what they're saying in Latin - scroll down to the end of this chapter! Right above the review's replies!)**_

'My god... this dragon speaks Latin?' Aki asked, shocked of the outcome,

'Seems like it...' I muttered and jumped from its tail attack that was swung at me, 'Aki! Do you know how to speak Latin?' Aki looked at me and nodded.

'Well, I'm not the best at it though...' Aki muttered,

'Just give a try, will you?!' I yelled, intruding his thoughts and he just nodded, obeying.

_"Draconem! Quid tibi hic?"_ Aki yelled at the dragon, who seemed to understand, as it replied back with a calm but deep voice,

_"Hic veni, ...? Qui perdere somnum adicias! Et ob hanc causam!" _the dragon jeered at us, and attacked us with its claw, _"ut ad vitam et in inferno!" _it breathed its roar of mixed elements, roar of deduction.

_**"I guess talking to it won't help much..."**_ I thought and let the roar swirl into my mouth, well... a roar of a dragon mostly contains fire... so it should be alright. The smoke cleared to reveal the dragon that looks like it's shocked,

_"Filius Igneel ignis draco rex! Quid est hoc, quod est?"_ the dragon exclaimed shocked, though I have no idea what it just said.

'He said - "Son of the fire dragon king Igneel?! Why is such being here?",' Aki translated for me,

'Thanks!' I grinned and it turned into a frown as I were trying to think of a way to get Fuyu out of the dragon, _**"though how did it detect my identity...? Guess I have to find out later..."**_ I looked at Fuyu who was cradled into a ball inside the core of the dragon, and instantly - an idea got into my head. 'Aki! Give me a few minutes to prepare! Distract the dragon for a while!'

'Roger!' Aki left his bag behind and I caught it in one hand, I opened it up to find some black gloves, just what I was looking for, and put them on. I searched in the bag to find some 'Magic Repellent' and sprayed it all over my body, head-to-toe. I scanned for a extra need and found some 'language translations', I tucked it underneath my right glove and zipped up the bag.

'I'm ready! Stand back Aki!' I yelled, Aki nodded and jumped back from his battle, about to be hit with the dragon's wing and sighed in relief of that. I jumped in front of the dragon, _"Draconis hic Quorsum?"_ the translator worked and translated my speech instantly into Latin, the Etherion Dragon turned around.

_"Cur homo?"_ it scoffed and breathed fire at me, to only be swallowed again,

_"Nullam 'cur quaeram', mihi respondeat __mihi!"_ I yelled and attack back with a breath of my own, to be absorbed into the dragon's body as response.

_"I, de qua natus est ... Igneel quod pertinet ad me exigis, me praesente?"_ the dragon repeated, I nodded hesitantly and glared at it in its own eyes, "si vis petere respondit ergo homines solius cogitationis condemnet me!" I sighed and glanced at Aki who looked away, fidgeting with his bag. I charged at the dragon, and held my breath,

'GUAAAAAAAA!' I got into the dragon's body, and it felt like liquid... strange. And I reached my hands into the core of the dragon, where Fuyu cuddled into a ball was, I didn't get pushed away, and didn't feel the pain so I continued to reach for her. From the corner of my eye, I could see Aki cheering for me; I got hold of Fuyu's hand, and pulled her out.

'AH!' Fuyu woke up with a gulp of fresh air, 'wow... what happened Natsu? I felt like I was in the sea~!'

'Don't worry about that, focus on defeating that Etherionic Dragon,' I replied steely, Fuyu huffed and simply nodded, agreeing.

'Um... how do we do that?' Aki asked, walking up to us, into a stance similar to our's,

'We have to destroy the body parts on the same time... I'm doing the head and neck, Fuyu; you do the legs and Aki; you have the body,' Aki and Fuyu both nodded, Fuyu froze the feet while Aki trapped its body with the Earth that clung around the dragon, 'ready? go!'

* * *

I breathed out, laying down on the ground as I looked at the dead corpse of the Etherionic Dragon, Fuyu was beside the dragon, freezing its body to make sure it won't come back to life again, and doing a job for me I requested. The dragon had resulted to answer the question; saying that he recognized me somewhere in the past, which I know of since of the dream I had about regaining my memories of the past. Although Fuyu and Aki didn't get it, and asked me many questions involving that me being in the past, I just brushed them off, lying that I have no idea what they're talking about and saying some few reasons which are very much convincing.

Aki was at the wall, which was cratered resulting that he was pushed back, Fuyu stood up and shouted her words of 'finish', Aki and I rushed over to see the dragon has turned into 3 balls of mixed magic, one for me; which was on the right and the biggest one of all, Fuyu's was on the left, the most smallest and Aki's was in the middle, a size slightly bigger than Fuyu's.

'Well done Fuyu!' I congratulated, Fuyu blushed and nodded, starting to eat part of her share, 'wait... is this painless?' Aki and Fuyu turned their heads from their share of the Etherion and had this pained looking face plastered,

'N-no...' I gasped and looked at Fuyu shockingly, clutching her face with both hands, and then raised them into the air, nearly pushing away my share of Etherion.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

_Quid enim sunt ex hominibus est? Misit me ad sepulchrum? Et hoc non factum!_** - **Why are these mere humans here? To send me back to my grave? This is not to be done!

_Draconem! Quid tibi hic?_** - **Dragon! Why have you come here?

_Hic veni, ...? Qui perdere somnum adicias! Et ob hanc causam!_** - **Come here...? To destroy you who have disturbed my sleep! That is why!

_Ut ad vitam et in inferno!_** - **So go live in hell!

_Filius Igneel ignis draco rex! Quid est hoc, quod est?_ - Son of the fire dragon king Igneel?! Why is such being here?

_Draconis hic Quorsum?_ - What is your purpose here Dragon?

_Cur homo?_ - Why ask human?

_Nullam_ _'cur quaeram', mihi respondeat mihi!_ - Don't 'why ask' me, answer me NOW!

_I, de qua natus est ... Igneel quod pertinet ad me exigis, me praesente? _- I see child of Igneel... you require me to answer something that involves my presence?

_si vis petere respondit ergo homines solius cogitationis condemnet me!_ - if you wish to seek for my answer, then prove me wrong of my thoughts on mere humans!

* * *

**ValinNight**  
**Oo! Another awesome chapter! Well congrats on finishing highschool and have fun at graduation. Thought I thought graduation is in a few months not this early? And also from the answers u answered for me, Ty! Makes a lot more sence know xD also aww about there being 4 or more chapter till he gets back to fairytail. Though it means u can't get stop this story. It's fricken awesome :c ! And it's defently getting interesting, the past future and present natsu thingy was cool and something new, never heard of someone doing that in a fanfictions! Can't wait for the next chapter  
**_thank you! and I didn't graduate from highschool! REMEMBER I'm not 18! I'm 11! and I live in Australia thank you very much! I guess you live somewhere in America? And no problem, I guess my writing skills need to improve... XD and I'm not sure if Natsu will return in 4 chapters, maybe... maybe just 3-6 chapters... and yes... I can't stop this story! It's going in AWESOME progress!  
Past and future was my one and only idea! :DI was waiting eagerly for this idea to be posted! and thank you very much for your review! :D_

**pokedude816**  
**Future Natsu? Wow, this is a lot to handle with future references talking about the past. Still very cool! Just asking, when are the other stories going to be updated or would be focusing on this for the time being?  
**_Future is a lot to handle! ;) lets hope he doesn't get too excited about it! XD and the other stories... hm... I don't think so! would be just focusing on this one for once! :D_

**White drive**  
**a little confusing, but I got the sum of it, also i thought the whole ball thing was pretty clever  
**_yes... sorry that it was confusing and THIS chapter will be confusing-er~! xD and the ball thing was my idea just from the top of my head! xD_

**DARKDEATHREAPER**  
**Nice story hope to have more** **soon.**  
_Wow! a new reviewer! and there will be more to come! just you wait!_

**Dragon prince**  
**Sorry I haven't reviewed but I was in vacation I liked the dream part it was good still my favorite author and him sleeping for 1 day wow it was shocking I really want fuyu and natsu together you are the best and I want natsu to be super op more powerful than any body plz thanks can't wait you are the BEST!  
**_don't worry about it! Everyone needs vacation! and the dream part was my idea! ;) still fav author? wow... I think you're giving WAY too much credit... and Natsu sleeping for one day just was random, I wanted a cliffhanger so I put that in! Now it's part of the story! xD Natsu and Fuyu together? now THAT's a totally new idea! I should list that down for a few of those couple-y moments! xD and OP Natsu is going to come after his adventures in 4 years time! ;)_

**treeofsakuras**  
**Great chapter, although the first part I didn't get it. XD **  
** Well really like the interaction with natsuxfuyu, really interesting and really like it.**  
** Waiting for next chapter, XD  
**_First parts are always confusing, aren't they for my stories? xD the NatsuxFuyu moments are quite complicated... :P and it sure is interesting! ;)_

**treeofsakuras**  
**Great chapter, really interesting about past natsu and logia, XD **  
** Can't wait to see what memories natsu has forget.**  
** Hope to see more natsuxfuyu moments, XD.**  
** So natsu's parents were igneel and grandine or they just take care of him when he was frozen as a child?**  
** And about the review of ggaaku, he ask "in which chapter does natsu return to fairy tail?"**  
** Hope you update soon, XD  
**_Logia is the legendary Acnologia! I'm adding my theories of how Acnologia became dragon! that part is YET to wait! ;) and about Grandine and Igneel - wait and see as you will find out in the next few memories! ;)  
thank you for the info of ggaaku's review, I really thought it would be a question! ;)_

_**:::::FOR GGAAKU:::::**  
Round about chapter 10! ;) thank you for the question!_

**AFK CX**  
**Hi again! I waited soo long for your comeback! I thinked you just let the story die midway, but im happy to know i still kepps, as i said I WILL keep the story till the very end, after all im loving it. btw: "en que capitulo regresa natsu a fairy tail?" " which chapter will natsu come back to Fairy tail?" i would like to know that too.  
**_sorry... happy now that a update happened? xD and you love it? wow, I think I'm gonna die of the comments people leave! O_O and ggaaku had his review answered right under treeofsakuras' review chapter 5! ;) _

**Guest**  
**So, what happens next?  
**_what happens next? read and that'll answer your question! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Punishable Consequences

_Hey people! I know it is kinda late to say this, but - Merry Christmas! I'm wondering what you all got for that day, I relieved an IPad Air! :D I was so happy I got one, I thought that it was a dream! And tomorrow is New years for me, so - HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE~! ;)_

_So... I have no idea why i am busy for NO reason... well... I almost forgot! After I finish this story, I'm going to write what I should do. Continue other stories or start new ones, I got this really cool idea for one_

**Spoilers:**  
**The awesome idea which I thought of is about is similar to the story called The Girl Who Fell in Love with the Dragon. Though I am not taking the idea of the story, my story is going to be similar to that story's plot. The plot of the story is the female character is going to kill the male, which turns out that the female helps him.**

_So yeah! The story is either going to be called "Fallen Sky", "Dark Heaven" or "Rise of the Gods", you choose readers! Just comment down bellow in the review section! And please... Don't come up with a different title! Although, I prefer Rise of the Gods, it sounds more cool and EPIC~! _

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 7**

**Punishable Consequences**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Breath in... breath out... don't die me! I lay on the floor of the mind of world me, Aki and Fuyu were in, and I wanted to kill her who created another tiring out session! Okay here is what happened, the three of us ate the ball of etherion and... Yup, we tortured ourselves. And bled MORE, more blood and gore!

'Fuyu... Let me kill you someday...' I growled and threw part of the etherion ground at Fuyu, who just rolled to the side to dodge, 'and it is going to be one LONG torture of DEATH!' Fuyu looked at me as if I were crazy,

'Hell no!' Fuyu replied back,** "Suirō no hōkō! (Water Dragon's Roar!)"** though just a gush of water fell from her mouth, I laughed REAL HARD. Aki too, but it looked like he might die... Fuyu turned red, 'how bout you try Natsu! Lets see how you will fail!'

'Me? Fail? I won't be failed by such magic I ate!' I grinned and stood up from my sitting position, 'can't you stand up? I want you to see I still have LOADS of magic LEFT!' Fuyu just huffed and scrambled to stand up, to only fall back down again with a big THUD.

'Ow!' she rubbed her butt, she looked up at me and pouted, 'show off...'

'I heard that!' I pointed a finger at her and a fire sprouted around her, 'how bout this Fuyu?' I heard her squeak, while Aki just laughed even more harder, and was banging the floor in mere power, leaving a few cracks.

'I give! I give! LEMME OUTTA HERE!' she wailed, 'I don't wanna die here!' I sighed and snapped my fingers, the fire disappeared in a flash, leaving the scathed Fuyu behind, she had some burnt part on her clothes, especially her skin,

'Well?' I asked, grinning at her, 'who wins?' she huffed, turning away and pointed at me, 'finally! don't be an airhead!' Aki stopped laughing, but still let out sounds, and headed at Fuyu. He punched her, just like that,

'Hey! Why'd you do that!?' Fuyu yelled at him, to only receive another punch, though it wasn't as hard as before, just a playful one.

'You nearly made me die there!' and it was Fuyu's and my turn to laugh, 'hey! Why're you 2 laughing!?' he only received a bucketful of laughter and turned red, I only had one thought on my mind; this sure is going to be a long day...

* * *

**:::::IN DREAM:::::**

My surroundings once again changed into what I nearly forgot all about, my past. As I realized the situation, I sat up from my lying down position, the sphere around me disappeared, following another one that surrounded me, and 2 other people.

' Future Natsu? You finally awake?' a similar voice to mine asked, I grinned and stood up,

'Yup! Good and new!' I replied and held a thumbs up, Past Natsu chuckled and I was tapped by a pale hand from behind. 'Oh! I nearly forgot about you Logia!' I joked and earned a punch on the back, _**"geez... what's with all the punches today...?"**_

'Chit chat later, right now, we have to solve this problem,' Logia ordered and we moved into the smoke, Natsu gripped part of my sleeve to lead me on, 'this way!' Natsu suddenly turned a sharp corner, me barely able to catch up.

'Ah... here we are...' Natsu complimented, I looked up from my sudden fall and saw the surroundings of smoke disappeared, Logia walked up to the light and touched a few inches away, 'L-Logia... what are you doing?'

'I'm feeling the power of this lacrima, apparently this was dropped by as a bomb...' Logia explained and pointed at what looked like, a timer, and had 3 second left to it, 'this time will continue in half an hour...' Natsu gasped and held out his hand, a fire stream appeared running at Logia and pulled him back, though it disappeared in a flash as Logia tapped it.

'No Logia! Don't sacrifice yourself!' I finally understand what was going to happen, Logia was going to fuse with the lacrima and control it, just like what Erza did at the Tower of Heaven!

'It's the only way Natsu... understand the sake of near extinction of our species!' Logia replied and walked on further, and he started to slow down as I felt the pressure rising, 'our species! Draconemian!' Natsu pulled back,

'But then I'll be the only one left Logia!' Natsu reasoned out, 'if you die, I'll go along too!' Logia stopped and turned around, a small smile plastered on his face,

'I guess this is good bye... Natsu,' and he continued his walk to the lacrima, suddenly, it brightened and I heard Logia gasp and fall down, 'N-no! This is a trap!'

'What trap Logia?!' Natsu yelled, covering his eyes from the light,

'A trap just for me, to walk into a trap like this... how pathetic...' Logia muttered.

'What will it do?!' I asked, Natsu looked at Logia hoping he'll come out from the light,

'I'll be transported to an experimenting lab called - Quod Ad Draconis! A lab for half-dragons like me to turn into a newly-formed dragon for their force to take over the world!' Logia replied, 'quick! get out of here or you'll end up there as well!' Natsu grumbled and pulled me away from the light's sight.

'One day, come back Logia!' Natsu yelled as loud as he can, a tear forming in his eyes,

'Yes, I will... and be back to join you.' Logia's voice whispered in the air as the light disappeared suddenly, and left nothing behind.

'I-is he really gone?' I asked, Natsu nodded and looked up at the sky, 'I think you met him... didn't you?' I nodded,

'Logia was the Apocalypse Dragon following under Zeref, the Black Mage,' I replied, Natsu looked at me.

'WHAT?! Zeref? He's a friend of mine!' Natsu yelled, 'that's absurd!' I shook my head,

'I think you got the wrong point, Logia the dragon is just following what Zeref just wishes for, and nearly killed me and my friends,' I replied, Natsu nodded and put his thinking cap on, 'though when I met Zeref, he cried.'

'That means he still remembers me-... no, us. But, how come he's alive? I remember he said he's going to die at old age,' Natsu asked, wondering, I looked at him and sighed,

'My friends said that he is the master of the Black Arts, and he gained immortality and a curse that lets the magic do whatever it wants, whenever the time,' I answered and Natsu looked at me weirdly,

'Black Arts? Zeref only knew a bit,' he replied and his brows wiggled, 'wait... that book! It had his name on it! Come with me Natsu!' Natsu dragged me out of the empty room and passed the corridors, into an open library. It was the size of... I have no idea, it's SO DAMN HUGE! Surely bookworms would love to go here...

'Err... why are we here?' I asked, Natsu put out a hand, signalling for me to wait and searched high and low for some kind of book, I was bored looking at Natsu searching so I did some searching for myself.

_**"Where is a good book I can read..."**_ I thought and came across what seemed like a blank-covered book, with the title - Draconemian,_** "that's the race Logia and Natsu was talking about!"** _I opened the book to the first page, to see some contents:

CONTENTS:

Chapter 1 - Draconemians...Page 2-24  
Chapter 2 - Power...Page 25-46  
Chapter 3 - Transformations...Page 47-68  
Chapter 4 - Types...Page 69-87  
Chapter 5 - Wanted!...Page 88-106  
Chapter 6 - Elements...Page 107-119  
Chapter 7 - Warning!...Page 120-158  
Chapter 8 - Dangers and Weaknesses...Page 159-271  
Chapter 9 - Fusion Labs...Page 272-302

I looked at the contents and noticed last chapter sounded quite similar to the labs Logia was talking about, I turned the page to chapter 9 and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

'What are you looking at?' Natsu's voice asked, I jumped and turned to see Natsu standing there with a book in his hands,

'Oh, I was wondering about the race you were talking about - Draconemian, so I searched for one,' I replied, Natsu nodded and looked at the book which was now on the floor.

'Did you know that was written by Logia?' he said and I jumped again,

'WHAT?!' I gasped and handed him the book in an instant, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't be looking in it... here!' Natsu chuckled and pushed it into my direction, away from him.

'No, you can keep it, Logia before thought you would have an interest in it,' he replied,

'Wait... when?' I placed the book on the table and sat on it,

'Just when he disappeared,' I nodded and thought that he made a contract with Logia. 'oh! And I found the book! finally!' he held out the book and showed me the cover - Book of Zeref... wait... BOOK OF ZEREF?!

'BOOK OF ZEREF?! WHAT?! HOW COME IT IS HERE?!' I asked yelling, Natsu looked at me confused and placed it on top my book.

'When me and Zeref looked through it, I didn't understand, I was little back then and Zeref was already a teen. He explained it had something to do with a "dark prophecy" and stopped it there, no further question was asked,' Natsu replied, 'that's the last I saw him... many of my friends guessed he went on a trip.' I nodded, and then I felt light again,

'Urgh... I'm gonna go soon again, I just noticed, how come it's much longer now than before?' I asked, noticing the time span was much longer, Natsu looked at the clock.

'You're right, it is longer. I think because you already came here at the following time period,' Natsu explained, looking up, probably he followed Logia's explanation... 'now... that's the end of this year, I think the next one you'll enter is when we were young. Take both books! They'll come in useful!' I nodded and grabbed the books, I waved and smiled, closing my eyes following after and felt light like a feather.

* * *

**:::::BACK TO PRESENT:::::**

I opened my eyes to see myself in the tent, both books in my hands (which I have no idea how I got it here) and nobody was in, I quickly scrambled for my bag and placed the books in, luckily, just in time, Aki and Fuyu came in with worried looks.

'Do you think Natsu will wake up?' Fuyu asked, looking at Aki, Aki shrugged and stopped in his tracks as his eyes met mine,

'N-NATSU?!' Aki yelled, disbelief in his words, I looked at him weirdly,

'H-how come he's awake...' Fuyu complimented, and grabbed my face, 'ARE YOU AWAKE?!'

'YES! and what's wrong with you 2? it was only a day of unconsciousness-!' Fuyu and Aki looked back at me weirdly, 'what...?' and Fuyu let go of my head, letting me process what was going to happen.

'You weren't unconscious for a day, it's a week this time,' Fuyu and Aki replied in unison, I grabbed my head.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT IIIIIIIIIIN THEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEELL?!'

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter is like much shorter than normal, but I promise next one is gonna be MORE interesting and longer! ;)_

**treeofsakuras  
Great chapter, really like it, XD  
So natsu met the etherion dragon in his past?  
I guessing when natsu regain all of his memories, he'll become OP and return to fairy tail?  
Would love to see more of natsuxfuyu, give them a reason to the other girls to be jealous, jaja  
And kind of confusing the last part.  
Well, hope you update soon, XD**  
_You just have to wait and see buddy! You'll see in the next few memories! Yup, he will become more independent and rarely get the help of his NEW friends. ;) haha, I see, maybe I should make Fuyu more active than Aki! ;) Last part... well... can't really explain! Let you jumble it yourself! ;)_

**pokedude816  
Awesome part and good idea of a Etherionic Dragon. Great job!  
**_it just came to my mind as I had no idea what to write! XD thank you once again!_

**White drive  
well... that escalated quickly**  
_and then this chapter is MORE quickly! XD haha_

**AFK CX  
interesting as always, i can't wait for the next update cx, and btw i got a FRIGGIN challenge for you!: make Juvia fell mad in love with Natsu as part of his Harem! i know its almost impossible but i think it might be funny to read that, anyway good Luck dude.  
**_Challenge? hm... "Juvia fall in love with Natsu as part oh his harem", that just gave me another idea! I COULD MAKE GRAY JELOUS! XD and it's possible! I'll do it cause it's quite interesting! and certainly WILL be funny! ;)_

**TheEnchantress2  
I've been reading this story and it's freaking awesome! Also congrats on graduatinggg... Btw i'm 11 and still on grade 7... Anyways I want to read the part when Natsu goes back to Fairy Tail... And also I want to ask did you delete your second story? The one younmade after Hidden Personalitites?  
Please Update!  
**_Ah thank you! ;) the part where Natsu goes to FT is around chapter 10! ;) just you wait! oh... I did delete 2 stories, they both failed to continue cause I got bored. XD and I updated right NOW! XD_


	8. Chapter 8 - Meaningless Past

_Hello PEOPLE! :D I'm sorry that it took quite while to update! I was on a 6 day holiday with NO internet! I was gonna die soon!_

_SO I decided to make a HUGGGGGGGGGGGE twist in this chapter, just as ALWAYS! And also the laughter that could spread in your stomach all day (maybe or maybe not) or you would have the feel of total fear! And I'm sincerely sorry again! :'(_

_Oh yeah! And also the meeting of another death and a new character awaits! I hope this isn't TOO sudden, cause I need to hurry up on the 4 years of loneliness! Next chapter is about Natsu joining Eternal Darkness! ;) and the one after that is FINALLY the start of **"BlooD ReapeR"** going a rampage at the Fairy Tail guild! For you all that has been waiting for in a LOOOOOOOOOONG time! ;)_

_Hope you guys enjoy~!_

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 8**

**Meaningless Past**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

A trudged along the rocky path, trying to forget what had happened on that sinful day. The day where I have left Aki and Fuyu to defeat the rest while I fetched for some things I have forgotten at our camp, and came back with bodies dead, except the fact that of Aki's 'after-image'. I dropped underneath an oak tree, the fine shade planted on top of me feeling the nice cool feel. One year has passed from that sinful, depressing day, the year X796.

Another FUCKING year.

_**"Natsu-kun, are you sad?"**_ a freezing voice of the female lingered into my mind,

_**"All of us would be glad to come out Natsu-san,"**_a warm voice of a male added along,

_**"We'd VERY happily do it, you know Natsu-senpai?"**_a staggering voice of another male ended. The breeze brushed the tips of my spiky hair, and that moved me to grab hold of anything and threw it into the open space of the flower-coated meadows underneath the bright shining sun. The coat over me slid down my back, revealing the long-sleeved jacket along with the shirt, the tattoo - **'BlooD ReapeR'** has imprinted slightly underneath the jacket, revealing slight visibility of the tattoo.

'No Fuyu, Haru, Aki, you don't have to.'

* * *

**:::::FLASHBACK:::::**

As Natsu ran, signalling the 2 companions he's leaving, Fuyu replied with a enthusiastic 'YES!' while Aki just nodded and used his **'Chikyū no hōkō (Earth Dragon's Roar)'** at multiples of enemies blocking the way of a huge sack.

'Heh, come on Fuyu! The fun's about to begin!' Fuyu grinned and flicked her finger tips, creating a storm of icicles coming down from the open sky, the thieves shrieked, running for cover to only be hit with Aki's **'Chikyū no keimusho kyōkai (Earth Dragon's Prison-Boundary)'** and became trapped within the cage of earth, and soon being hit with the pointy icicles raining down on them.

'Kahahahah! Aki! They're like mere toys!' Fuyu shouted across the battlefield, Aki finished off one of the thieves with a twist of the earth, being suffocated to death, 'are there more? I wanna play more!'

'No Fuyu, from what I sense, nothing is here as danger,' Aki replied, with a single leap to her, 'heh... nothing's left for Natsu.' Fuyu grinned and headed towards the sack and carried it over her shoulders with raw strength, even though it's quadruple the size of her...

'Hey Aki! Look at thi-' Fuyu was hit directly from the back, and blood spluttered out of her like a waterfall, she gagged and clutched the big wound with her hands, 'u-urk...' she collapsed to the ground with a THUD. The enemy then pulled out a metallic thing - a sword and stabbed her, right through the heart as if she were dead meat, Aki gasped, horrified on what had happened right in front of his eyes.

'F-Fuyu...' he shifted his gaze from the bloody poor girl to the loathed enemy, 'YOU!' he pointed at the big man about double the size of himself, 'YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!' and charged right at him, rocks gathered and trapped the loathed enemy inside the rocky cacoon, to only dodge his attack with an explosion of his own.

_'Kukuku... do you really think something like that is able to stop me?'_ the man before him stood, with a grin of his own to send shivers down the spine of Aki's back, and put out his arm, a deep-red magic circle appearing in front of it, **'Bakudan jirai! (Bomb Mine!)'**

'Gah!' the attack of multiple explosions surrounded him just like the surroundings of flames, 'F-Fuyu! Wake up!' he shouted at Fuyu through the tower of flames, Fuyu barely could hold her dizzy head, and froze the flames with all the magic which was left. And Aki broke it with the earth he captivated,

'A-Aki... tell N-Nat-atsu I-I'm s-so so-orry...' Fuyu breathed in the last gulp of air she is going to take and her hand froze, dropping to the ground with no controlled movement, and her eye pupils directed up, resulting pupil-less eyes.

'F-Fuyu...' Aki sobbed, running up to her with shaken arms, 'w-why did this... happen...?' a sudden explosion caught his attention, and turned around to face another person, the person with salmon-pink locks, 'N-Natsu...?'

'Aki... Get Fuyu somewhere safe, even if she's dead like you,' he said, and swung his leg at the man to send him flying a few metres back, 'and get a helper here, will you?' Aki nodded and held onto Fuyu, running out of sight to a nearby town they discovered as they travelled.

_'Hahahah! How amusing! I never knew the great 'Salamander' would be in a place like this!'_ the mean laughed with big amusement, though was shocked as another hit ran his way at his head,

'Shut. Up.' The pinkette hissed and held his ground, 'don't call me Salamander also.' and sent another kick his way. The man gasped for breath and mistakenly spat out a pool of blood.

_'Guh... you still are quite famous for your strength,'_ the man complimented, **'Hi no ame! (Fire Rain!)'** fire of all colours fell from the sky and was aimed at the pink-head who jumped into the air and sucked all of the fire into his mouth,

**'Karyū no hōkō! (Fire Dragon's Roar!)' **the pinkette mid-air sent a wave of flames at the man who dodged barely with a big side step to the left, **'Ryūjin no Kōen! (Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!)'** the pinkette flash-tapped and appeared behind the big man, who had dropped his guard since of the smoke. He looked up to only meet with the deadly dark flames and incinerated the man into dust.

_'Hear out my words-! Along your path - you'll meet the dead's road-!'_ and those were the words the hated man spoke before he were turned into a speck of dust.

* * *

**:::::BACK TO PRESENT:::::**

I sighed about the memory, trying to rustle out the meaning behind the words, sure I knew that an enemy awaits in the future, but who was it? It could possibly Zeref, but that's very much UNCOMMON. I sighed again once more before heading to the destination I waited for so long - Eternal Darkness.

_**"Natsu-kun... how will you confront the guild master?"**_ Fuyu's freezing voice asked my mind,

'In very much high formality, and confidence is a definite Fuyu,' I replied, tugging the new midnight-black coat on and slipt the hood over my head, right below my nose, 'surely I'll be respected.'

_**"Natsu-san, what about us? Will you tell the guild master about us being dead but as after-images?"** _Haru's warm voice asked,

'I'll tell the master, about the 3 of you and how special you all are,' I replied to Haru who seemed unsure of my answer, though let it slide, 'and from my reading of the news of him, he will definitely accept all of you.'

_**"Will we also become guild members as well?"**_ Aki's rocky voice added along, I stopped and looked up at the hills,

'I'll make sure the 3 of you will become members, definitely.'

* * *

**:::::CONTINUING FLASHBACK:::::**

'Natsu~!' Aki's voice reached the pinkette's ears, and he turned around to face 2 people, one is obviously Aki while the other is yellowish-silver haired male, who has a worrisome look in his eyes,

'Aki, who is that beside you?' the pink-head asked, nodding over at the unfamiliar guest who arrived.

'Natsu, this is Haru. Haru, this is Natsu,' Aki introduced, they both blinked at each other, 'come on! Greet each other or something!'

'Hello Natsu/Haru.' they both greeted at the same time nodding their heads, and the pink-head turned to Aki, 'Aki, lets head to that village, you too Haru.' the pinkette walked to the village in a monotone manner, resulting both Aki and Haru to sigh, sweat-dropping at his attitude.

* * *

The pinkette stared as the friend he made, a female on at that, has died without him in the picture, sighing, he turned to the gold-haired who sleepily stared at the wall opposite him. He noticed and bore his into the pink-head, suddenly ticked off by his stare,

'What?!' Haru asked, a bit aggressive though didn't affect the pinkette, 'what is it that you want Natsu?' Natsu rolled his eyes and drifted his stare at the wall.

'Just a simple question, are you a dragon slayer?' he asked, and Haru seemed taken aback by his simplicity, and just nodded in reply, 'what element?' Haru stared into the wall, and was in deep though he turned back to the real world,

'Why do you ask?' he just answered with a question of his own, Natsu glared,

'Because I asked, now, answer the question,' he replied followed by a strict order, Haru sighed and nodded.

'Alright, I'm a **Thunder Dragon Slayer**,' Haru answered, Natsu looked over at him and raised a brow,

'Raised by which dragon?' he asked, Haru looked over at me from his chair and glared.

'...'

'I know another **Thunder Dragon Slayer** like you, though he is more bigger and is 2nd Gen, his name is _Laxus Dreyar_,' the pinkette added out of the blue, 'she was raised by the _his Grandfather - Makarov, _master of my past guild.'

'...'

'You probably know him, right?' the gold-haired nodded,

'I've known him because of his popularity, I wonder how he became popular when he was just a kid...' Haru finally replied, 'though I'm not known... I wonder why...' Natsu looked over at the boy who seemed jealous because another Thunder Dragon Slayer has claimed more popular than him.

'Now, answer my question, who raised you as a dragon slayer?' Haru sighed and dropped his shoulders,

_'The Storm Dragon King - Velrey,'_ the gold-headed finally answered, 'now let me ask, who were YOU raised by?' the pink-headed looked up at him, smiling the kind smiles he always gives to those he cares for.

_'The Fire Dragon King - Igneel,'_ Natsu replied, Haru who looked shocked at the kind smile he has gave, a smile full of care, _'and also the Sky Dragon Queen - Grandine,_ if you cannot believe it.' Haru looked over at him with wide eyes,

'... really...?' and the golden-haired seemed to be not expecting a dragon slayer has been taught by not one dragon but TWO! Haru sighed, flipping a coin, 'are you sure? I mean... ah... never mind...'

'You mean that the skies cannot tame the fire?'

* * *

As Natsu and Haru got on their walk, right after making their contract, leaving the town. It has been 2 months from the town departure, and Natsu matured very much, even learning in secret of his own race and reading the _PAST Book of Zeref_. Even learning most of the memories of his past, he understands his prophecy, even without him knowing it _WAY_ before, he was still on the exact right path.

In the Book of Zeref, Natsu found out that he also had a part in the book, a section around one of the end pages entitled; "Hero's Info", it described who he was, what part he had in the story/prophecy and even what it going to happen in future events. Natsu loved secrecy, and wanted this chance to learn everything himself, even if Haru is still alive and Fuyu's and Aki's after-images. The thing he learnt about himself is what is exactly he WAS before his sudden betrayal, the idiotic 'him', was just a TINY start of his lone adventure, and the NEW 'him' is going to fill the ginormous rest.

Natsu knew that in the next few days, Haru WILL die, just like Aki and Fuyu who died in the past 2 years. And will have to achieve his goal on his own, but they still watching from afar... in his mind, witnessing his ever much loathed place/everything.

Natsu himself has nickname his team as **'Draconic Element 4'** which is very much similar to the disbanded guild of **Phantom Lord's 'Element 4'**. Natsu Dragneel himself is called _"The Sky's Flame", _Fuyu Dramion (pronounced DRAA-MEE-OON) is called _"The Water's Ice",_ Aki Dracion (pronounced DRA-SEE-UN) is called _"The Earth's Rock"_ while Haru Draqueline (pronounced DRAA-KWA-LIN) is called _"The Thunder's Storm"._ Nicknames following off their dragon's actual element and their own, but preferred just their Dragon's element; **Natsu - "The Flame", **_Fuyu - "The Ice",_** Aki - "The Earth" **and _Haru - "The Storm"._

~Right onto the main event~

Natsu felt something bad was seriously going to happen right now in the perfectly 'peaceful' meadows of flowers, though Haru seemed to enlightened of the flower's smells. Natsu decided to ignore the strange feeling of curiosity,

'Hey Natsu-san, what are you doing?' he looked over at Natsu, who always seemed to speak SO formally whenever he mentions his name, 'dozing off in the middle of the meadows? Do you have Hay Fever or something?' Natsu shook his head.

'I don't have Hay Fever, AND nothing's wrong, don't worry stupid gold-haired idiot,' Natsu replied, Haru fumed and glared at him, Haru's face inches away as his forehead banged into Natsu's.

'Idiot!? HOW BOUT YOU! YOU STUPID PINK-HAIRED DUMBASS?!' Natsu glared back, slightly maintaining his anger and flicked his forehead right after he pushed Haru away, he whined and covered his forming bruise, 'aw... no fair...' and decided to play in the flower-coated meadows (like a child). Natsu headed along the path of rocks and decided to start a small training of his own, archery... no, it's not one of those ORDINARY archery with bows and arrows, YES! Instead of arrows - he's using his FLAMES! and instead of a target, he would use the TREES!

_Smart... right? Well, NO! Cause Natsu hasn't even thought of the outcomes of BURNING a tree! For goodness sake! HE'S GOING TO BURN THE FRIGGING ENTIRE MEADOWS! And he never thought of that! Look at the place now -_

And before you know it, Natsu is running, dragging the exhausted Haru who was about to be burnt to crisp, ALIVE in the massive fire...

'WHAT... *pant* HAVE... YOU... *pant* DONE... NATSU~~~?!' Haru screamed as he was let go of the hand of Natsu to run with all the energy left he got.

'AHHHHH! HARUUUUUUUUUU! THINK OF YOURSELF FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST!' Natsu ran, ahead of Haru. Haru realized he was half-baked to toast, Haru screamed, the flames roared, as if it were laughing and enjoying the torture of poor little Haru.

'MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!'

* * *

**:::::BACK TO PRESENT:::::**

I chuckled, slightly, and brushed back my bangs covering my view of the shade,

_**"What are you laughing of, Natsu-kun?"**_ Fuyu asked, her voice echoing in the mind of my own, I stopped and sat up from my lying position, leaning against the bark of the tree,

'oh... just a memory I would love to replay all day,' I replied, a smile coming on the way of my lips, 'about me burning the flower meadows because I was just training until I realized a burning tree is fuel for fire, even the flowers and grass...'

_**"YOU COULD'VE BURNT ME TO DEATH NATSU-SAN~!"**_ Haru argued, Fuyu, Aki and I laughed, _**"but I died right in the fire by someone else..."**_ I sighed, remembering the tragedy right IN the fire...

* * *

**:::::CONTINUE FLASHBACK:::::**

As Natsu and Haru ran through the fires, a cone of water appeared right in front of them, and the 2 dragon slayers smelt nothing good about the water. And as it exploded, a BIG FAT man, similar to the one they met who killed Fuyu, has appeared,

'Who are YOU?!' Haru asked, 'hello~, we are in the MIDDLE of an ENORMOUS FIRE! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU!' Haru lost his guard, creating an opening as the man, raised his arms, resulting a confused Haru only for Natsu to realize, and froze in his spot.

A few seconds later, Haru collapsed and spat out the blood which chocked inside his neck, and made a pool of deep-red blood pool around him, and a sizzling noise could be heard over the fire. Natsu looked over at Haru to see a hole, right through his chest, where his heart is, and it has disappeared... as if it were sizzled from the enormously hot water that struck right through him.

'H-Haru...?' Natsu looked over at Haru and a tear made its way down his eye, Haru gaped, trying to live, to only fall down to the ground, and his life has gone to another world... and as Natsu witnessed this death, for the first time in his life, witnessed a death, screamed. He shot his look from the lifeless Haru to the grinning man, and glared, his eyes have gone draconic, ready to kill anything in sight. His arm, the right arm suddenly had an imprint glowing right through his clothes and cloak, **"BlooD ReapeR"** it says, glowing dull deep-red, like blood.

The pinkette latched at the surprised big-bellied man who looked wide-eyed at the mark on the pink-head's right arm, and in an instant, howled in pain, fear, all emotions inside him have mixed up, crumbled on top of each other and felt, thought the only the big thing - BLOOD. LOATHED. OFFENCED. OPPOSED. DEATH. Spelling out the word with the start letter - **B. L. O. O. D.**

The killing intent kept on going, the flames surrounding circled their every movements, and became the colour of blood. **BlooD** was everywhere; on the floor, the 2 people - the fat man and the pinkette, the flames, in the air and the sky. The man drew his last breath, and his sight disappeared from the world of red - blood. Though the pinkette kept going, and suddenly cam to an abrupt halt, the glow from his arm disappeared, and his killing intent disappeared in a flash.

He looked around the blood-shed area, and stared at the dead man in front of him, gasping for fresh air, the flames surrounding disappeared within the flicker of the night, and the pinkette looked down at Haru, who's body was still shedding its blood. The pink-head looked down at the dead figure of his friend, he put the golden-haired onto his shoulder, and walked away from the area of red and black...

_**"I'll kill them all... no speck of dust left from them."**_

* * *

_HAHA! Can some of you guess what is the purpose of the mark now? For killing intention! That's right! And guess who Natsu was referring to in the last sentence - __**"I'll kill them all... no speck of dust left from them." **in your review! ;)  
PLUS, I'm sorry Haru had to die! :'( I needed to speed things up! So I time-skipped one year ahead, with flashbacks in year X795! ;)_

**pokedude816**  
**I see the link in why Zeref knows Natsu in this story. Brilliant! When will Natsu face the guild by the way?  
**_Yup! That's my version of how Zeref knows Natsu! ;) And on the top, I explained when - in chapter 10!_

**treeofsakuras**  
**Interesting chapter, XD**  
** So natsu is going to learn dark magic with the book of zeref, I'd be awesome to see a natsu with dark flames, XD**  
** Can't wait for natsu to go fairy tail.**  
** Give fuyu more time with natsu.**  
** Hope you update soon, XD  
**_Haha! You just have to wait and see buddy! ;) And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have the cute NatsuxFuyu moments... I had to time skip so bad so Natsu is at the guild for FINAL! And i'm sorry if I updated like SUPER late again!_

**AFK CX**  
**uuhh?! challenge accepted?! hahaha! i like your acctitude, keep it going, im so in love with your story! as always im giving all my free time to read some fics and btw... HAPPY NEW YEAAAARRRR! :3  
**_Well... I'm usually that type of random... XD and thank you! haha! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOOOO! ;) even though it's too late already... XD_

**Guest [Guest]**  
**I got a ps4 :) also merry Christmas( although it's a but late...)  
**_haha, to you too! ;)_

**TheEnchantress2 [Guest]**  
**Nice chapter..! Anyways... Acnologia became evil because of the trap that was made for dracenomians..?.(not sure about the word) am I right?**  
** And Zeref and Natsu were friends also i read some reviews and I agree you make Juvia fell madly in love woth Natsu and more Natsu x Fuyu moments...**  
** Also where is the chapter for the demons in the book of zeref... (I know its useless)...!**  
** GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_Yup! and it's Draconianoms! ;) Yup! Zeref and Natsu WERE friends! haha, I'll make her fall in love with Natsu! ;) I mean, she is hopeless in this story cause Gray is going out with Lucy! ;) and i'm not sure on the Book of Zeref... maybe i'll include more every chapter! ;)_

**Guest [Guest no. 2]**  
**Natsu x fufu all the way cant wait  
**_haha! thank you!_

**Guest [Guest no. 3]**  
**When are you going to update "the lost fairy" it's awesome. Btw great story  
**_The Lost Fairy is on massive writer's block so I stopped it... well, it's such a great story... but I had to stop it... I had no idea what to do next. haha thank you again!_

**TheEnchnatress2 [Guest]**  
**Also what was the title for the two stories...?  
**_Is it you again? and the title of the 2 stories were - Fairy Tail's Fairy Tale, I know there is already another story by the name of it... and the other is - The Forgotten's Gift, it failed so badly! XD_

**White drive**  
**nice, it was good though natsu needs to learn how to better manage his sleeping schedule  
**_thank you! and Natsu sure needs sleeping schedules improved! XD lets hope he doesn't fall asleep again! XD_


	9. Chapter 9 - Charcoaled Present & Special

_I'm so sorry guys it took extra long~  
I had written the chapter days ago... but it went somewhere i didn't want to! So i wrote a new one, with a different start (the one i originally planned - 'to the guild' was boring), decided to make it MUCH longer and more interesting~! PLUS, sorr for the wait guys~_

* * *

**Alone in this World**

**Chapter 9**

**Charcoaled Present**

* * *

The moon reflected its own opposite's glow, and rebounded down on the dark emanating nights, there; in the middle of the night was the young man of a teen. Though he may look ridiculous, he had the look of a monster, seriously, a monster. By his side was the greedy gleam of what seemed like; gold, in other words, TREASURE! A sackful of jewels and gold, a perfect sight for some pair of thieves. Though he would disagree, the thieves be mages, surely he wouldn't mind that not wizard nor not, the man whistled a tune, keeping slight impatience out of the way.

**'...'** the man stared down from the hills he sat, adding on, he could see everything down there, a couple of men. Not JUST a couple of men, they seemed to hoister themselves up the hill, in his direction, seriously; are they stupid? Stealing off a guy who looks TOTALLY harmless... right? Except his face, that gives that creepy stare... Once this time, as the man looked into a person's eyes, they would shriek, and run for their lives, surely a living hell, wouldn't it? For a person to look into a monster's eyes, and even think they would be near death.

**(A/N: The speeches are in bold are because it is in night time, just to tell you that)**

'**Keheheh...'** the men chuckled, from what the 'defenceless man' could hear with his abnormal hearing. What's more? They decided to shoot an arrow at the man, guess what? They missed, seriously? Such bad aiming... The man chuckled to himself and decided to close his eyes for the time being, waiting for the presence of an arm anywhere nearby the sack of precious. And killing the hell outta them.

'**Hey Rick? Guess it's our lucky day,'** one of the five said, he has Sea-Blue hair spiked up as if it were electrocuted and Hazel-Brown eyes, staring into the 'so-called-person' Rick's Midnight-Green eyes. Those eyes stared back with hatred, and anger, and raised a hand in front of the guy's forehead,

'**You really sure Renise** _(pronounced RU-NEES)_**...?'** Rick doubted, flicking Renise's forehead, **'PLUS, don't call me that stupid name! I'm Frost! And remember that dickhead!'** Renise rubbed his temples, not knowing the magnified stare of the 'supposed' sleeping man. As their bickering was on continuation, the man snickered silently, and opened his eyes whole as a hand reached out for the tip of the sack. Looking up, to his left was a man who stood frozen in the man's stare.

'**U-um... guys...?'** the bickering stopped as they heard of their little brother, when they saw his arm, it was pointed at the guy who sat alongside the sack. And his eyes were wide open in the night, looking white as ever like a light in the blackness,

'**Scared of an old man lil' bud'? I'll take care of it~!'** Renise snickered looking at the man, as if he were an ant ready to be squashed inside out. The man sighed, insulted by being called 'old man' and stood up, surprising the boy beside him and he ran beside his 'look-alike' brother. The boy shivered as he remembered the stare he received from the midnight-cloaked man, tugging his brother's jacket, he received a pat to the head and shoved him off of him, walking towards the cloaked man.

'**You know... you shouldn't call me an old man...'** the man started, his voice hoarse, resulting all of the thieves to laugh, excluding the scared boy, who was still shivering. The man sighed and glared full-on at the group,

'**Bah! You'd expect us to see you as 'a powerful mage' or something?'** The breeze blew past them, resulting the hood of the cloaked man to fall, revealing spiky pink locks. The group laughed more at the man's 'STRANGELY' coloured hair, earning a fake small laugh from the boy, looking desperate for departure, the boy has realized this man was someone dangerous, and he JUST knew that. **'Sorry old man, we gotta take your bag full o' goodies, you wanna still keep it? Hah! I'd like to see you try! Defending yourself against me is usele-'**

A fist collided into his gut, earning blood to spurt from his mouth. The laughter froze and stared at the hit the cloaked man just returned, a shiver ran down their spines as they saw blood-red flames erupt around them, especially seeing the glowing-red mark overprinting the cloak – _**"BlooD ReapeR"**_. That was when the skies turned deep red, like blood, and the grasses turned a shade of maroon, a mix of red and brown; even they, the thieves could not see anything other than the colour red, "BlooD?" they thought. Shrieking in fright, they stared into the eyes of blood, and wished they had not done that, as the eyes became a shade darker.

And the flames enveloped him. Like a tornado.

They stared, gaping, as all they could see was the merciful red. Bold big eyes the size of a door being able to be seen through the tornado of flames, flames erupted in the sky, followed by a flamed hand to be formed as the tornado's arms. All they could do was stare in fright, and hope for survival.

'**Wanna see this old man give you a beating into useless shit?'**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia is sad, Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama; but he chose love rival, so Juvia made the rain come back. Juvia thought she had finally found freedom, and happiness with the person who helped Juvia, but Gray-sama chose LOVE RIVAL! JUVIA WANTS TO KILL LOVE RIVAL!

But Juvia can't...

Juvia devoted as a Fairy Tail member, so Juvia can't kill a comrade (which Juvia hates to admit, is also Love Rival). Juvia knows Juvia has no chance with Gray-sama, so Juvia sits alone in the guild at the far back, having a few conversations with Gajeel-san. A few of them included:

"_Oi Juvia, why not beat Bunny Girl the shit up?"_, _"Juvia, why not just ask Stripper again?"_ and _"Why not make those 'Gray-Breads again? Stripper ate it! I bet he liked it cause heck, I even ate it as well!"_

Juvia declined the suggestions, and told Gajeel-san to stop and play with Levy-san. He always blushes hearing the name and mutters _"bookworm"_ or _"shrimp"_, Juvia likes to tease Gajeel-san a lot! Today, Juvia decides to really think Juvia can't be with Gray-sama... though Juvia hates it...

The next day, Juvia waited at the front door of Gray-sama's house, and Juvia saw the door tweak open, and out revealed Gray-sama. Gray-sama looked down at me, and jumped,

'Oh god! Are you here to muddle with me again!?' Juvia shook Juvia's head with a slight blush coated Juvia's face, 'then what are you here for?' I looked up at him, straight in the eyes and declared;

'Juvia decides that its fate that Juvia can't be with Gray-sama!'

'...MY GOD! DID YOU SERIOUSLY SAY THAT?! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!'

* * *

**Normal POV  
Year X796, June the 6****th**

The same cloaked man, with obviously the same cloak walked through the town of Magnolia, looking up ahead was disgusting for him...

* * *

**Somewhere~**

2 men sat side-by-side in an office, and sighed as they heard another explosion. The 2 looked at each other and shrugged, leaving their brats to solve it to themselves. That was when the elder of the 2 spoke up,

'Do you really think letting him go to that guild was necessary?' the younger looked up from his lack of height, and shrugged, a smirk crawling up his lips,

'Who knows? I bet the results sure are tasty~!'

* * *

_There you are! Chapter 9! :D I'm sorry once again for not updating in... A week? So yeah! I made it turn out the mysterious~! ;)  
So... next is the Christmas Special! :DDD Plus, remember that the Specials aren't ACTUALLY happening in the real story! ;) just some things that was a little 'entertainer' for me... you know... XD lol, I just noticed the Special is much longer than the actual chapter itself... XD_

_Little Pointer:  
Natsu is neutral in the specials (always), he won't find anything he hates or likes in the specials, just to make things clear, it's like he first seen the world (like a new born). Though this Christmas Special has Natsu following the storyline but in a Christmas tradition, he still has no emotion against anything! ;) Although, everyone else is their normal selves! ;)_

* * *

**:::::CHRISTMAS SPECIAL:::::**

The guild was filled with cheers as Mira finally set up the final touch to their guild; a bright, big golden star stood atop the massive Christmas tree that stood in front of the stairs to the 2nd floor. Many offered to help her, though Mira just knew they wanted to at least have a peek and stand on the 2nd floor in the guild, she would never reward them that. Yup, she was that kind of demon, though unlike Erza...

'BAKA! (IDIOT) FINISH POLISHING THE STATUES GRAY! DO YOU WANT THE GUILD SMELL OF DIRT AND GRIME?!'

'N-no ma'am...!'

'THEN DO IT!' Gray squeaked and tried to polish the ice statues much faster, to only fall down from too much effort, he earned a kick to the ass. 'ARE YOU LAZY?! FINISH IT! OR DO YOU WANT TO FACE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT INSTEAD?!' Gray quickly shook his head and stood up rubbing his bare ass, and earned another kick, 'FIND YOUR CLOTHES FIRST! YOU COULD MAKE THE STATUES SMELL OF YOUR ASS!' Erza was highly angry, and kicked Gray's bare ass multiple times, forming bruises all over. That was when Juvia came in the picture... along with Lucy by her side,

'Gray, here's your clothes.' Lucy stated and threw them at him, covering his nude form. Lucy looked over at Juvia who was grinning; they nodded at each other and walked up to the nude Gray putting on his clothes. And guess what? They kicked him, right in the little Billy of his; everyone stared at the scene developing in front of them, they couldn't believe and utter a word of the drama.

Juvia and Lucy had re-friend each other.

Gray was running away from them, with his poor ass on the line, being first tortured by the Demon Titania, now his blonde girlfriend and his girl's NOW bestie.

* * *

**Somewhere in Magnolia~**

It was snowing, due to the lack of warmth this December, luckily nobody was out; thought the teen, and walked across the streets of Magnolia, passing by every building. He raised a hand and made a fire on the ground, it burned away in a split second, leaving the snow beneath it vaporized. From a few metres away were the boatmen (as always) and saw the presence of the man who lingered street after street, feeling the slight feel of reorganization, they decided to shout out to him to only see him nowhere in their sight.

The teen walked with a black book (I guess you guys may know it's the Book of Zeref) in his hands, and walked straight on forward not even deciding where to go, he looked up from his book and jumped back in surprise. In front of the teen was the second most popular guild; Fairy Tail, the guild full of wizards full of craziness, he noticed the door was open, and he was standing in the entrance. To stand in front of a big crowd in a long time surely made him embarrassed, the wizards in the guild were all staring at him, his shadowed face from the hood reading a book that suddenly disappeared as he looked up, even the drama stopped, filling in the silence.

'_er... what are you doing here...?'_ a young voice from a young girl asked, walking up to the tall figure, her deep-purple hair tied in a single pony-tail with a simple Christmas-y shiny red ribbon. The teen looked down at the girl, blinking as the teen did, though no one saw, and had a smile on the teen's face, that some people up close saw.

'_I'm sorry, I was so into my reading I paid no heed where I was going,'_ the teen apologized, with a familiar male voice the guild recalled, the girl smiled wide, and held a hand up at him, very much oblivious to the teen's presence,

'_You don't have to apologize! You can just celebrate with us!'_ the girl smiled wide, showing off her canines, while the guild cheered for a new person joining their party. The teen looked taken aback by the offer, and shook his head saying he can't take this offer, the girl just shook her head in reply, and grabbed hold of the man's hand, dragging him inside the guild, to the bar where Maid Mirajane stood, readying her dishes_. 'Mira-san! Mira-san!'_ The white-haired maid looked up from her bar and smiled at the black-haired girl.

'_Hello Wendy, what do you want for today?'_ the bar maid haven't noticed a peek of the cloaked teen beside the young girl, and the young girl; Wendy just smiled and held her hand up, pointing at the teen beside her, who was an inch taller than the bar maid.

'_This is...'_ Wendy stopped and sported a blush, as she haven't asked of the teen what his name was, and the bar maid just giggled, looking up at the teen who stood silent in the guild.

'_So... what it your name mister?'_ Mira asked, leaning in closer, interested just on a simple-minded topic. The teen seemed hesitant at first, but sighed and gave in,

'_You may already know me...'_ the teen started off, Mira perking up at the familiar-sounding voice, but not having a clue that it belongs to, _**"Maybe Future Lucy again...? no..."**_, though Mira, to only be wrong as she knows that Future Lucy is in her dreams right now, continuing her adventure with the future Fairy guild. _'I'm... Natsu.'_ Mira stood, shocked, and slowly looked up from the ground, to look to the revealed face of the face she hasn't seen in years.

'_N-Natsu (Natsu-san)...?'_ Wendy, along with Mira said in unison, catching the other guild members' attention, _'i-is it... really... you...?'_ the last person they expected was Natsu, their beloved guild mate to show up at their guild. Lucy, Juvia and Gray perked up from their battle, pulling at each other's mouths to see the teen's face; Lucy fainted, along with Gray that was knocked out from Lucy's "unconscious Lucy Kick" while Juvia stood frozen into a statue, falling unconscious after a few minutes. Erza looked up from her strawberry cake to accidentally drop her platter of cake, not noticing this, she ran up to Natsu and punched him aiming for the gut, to meet with thin air, she looked to the left to see Natsu has in fact, dodged her "SURPRISE PUNCH".

'_You won't get me this time, __**ERZA**__,'_ the pink-haired teen smirked, slightly, and raised a finger directed at Erza. While Erza was swearing on her indirect hit, Natsu continued on without hesitation, _'how 'bout this, we finish up our fight – from the last time I checked... it was 11 years ago...'_ Erza took a step back looking up from her fist, and grinned back in satisfaction, nodding.

'_Mira, get the betting tables on,_' Erza looked over at Mira, who already had the betting in check, along with the whole guild in 2 lines wanting to bet, even Juvia, Lucy and Gray have woken up from the fact. Sighing, she turned to Natsu; still wearing the cloak, he looked over at her, putting on a questioning look, Erza chuckled and walked up to him. _'Why not put your cloak off? I want to see if you finally chose a different fashion of clothes.'_ Natsu pouted at Erza's compliment, sporting a blush across his face, he looked down at his cloak; unmistakably his favourite of all, he closed his eyes.

"_**Fuyu, come out please,"**_ Natsu said in his mind, and a frame of a woman appeared in his mind,

"_**Oh? At this time of an hour? Okay dokay!"**_ the pink-haired teen opened his eyes again, to face a confused Erza, and an interested crowd. The next the guild knows, a person appeared out of nowhere. Her glittering silver long hair brushed past the breeze, and dull purple eyes stared wide open at everyone, men basically drooling over her while the women blushing at the cuteness of the young girl's presence.

'_W-who's this... Natsu?'_ Erza asked as she took a couple steps closer at the cute-looking girl, and jumped onto her, completely shocking the girl, with a hint of red across her cheeks, the red-head squeezed her QUITE hard, _'Y-YOU... YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE~!' _the shock made the silver-haired girl come out of her daze, and she opened her pale mouth.

_**'****Yuki no **__**hōkō! (Snow Dragon's Roar!)' **_It was directly blown at Erza's face, poor Erza was sent to the other side of the guild, a few running up to her asking if she were alright. She walked beside Natsu's side, and grinned up at him, he looked back down with a poker face, disappointed of the face she received, she perked u remembering something,

'_Natsu-kun, why did you summon me here?'_ she asked, a few looked up at the word "summon". Natsu took off his cloak and gave it to her, muttering a small goodbye to his cloak, he silently smiled at the young girl beside him, _'wait... are you telling me, I'm taking this back to the world for safe keeping?!'_ the pink-head simply nodded, and the young girl disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

_'Now... where is Erza?'_ the teen looked around the guild, to spot a hole in the wall opposite him, _'uh... why is there a hole...?'_ a few sweat-dropped as they knew he still was slightly dense. That was when a roar was heard inside,

_'RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!'_ a few looked over to where the noise came from, to see a enraged Erza stomping towards the pink-headed teen with smoke coming out her ears, _'FACE MY WRATH!'_ Natsu perked up to face a full-screen face of a reddened Erza, stepping back, Erza equipped her Twin Swords, and raised them. Natsu stood rigid in his spot and raised his arms,

_'E-Erza... I-it wasn't... me- **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**'_ Natsu sped off out the guild as she started running at him like a mad man. Mira popped out of the bar, and had a devilish look across her face,

_'Now... who do you think will win?'_ Everyone started to change their bets onto the Icy Titania; Erza Scarlet... Mira then changed her devilish look into one of an innocent cub.

_'Hey everyone! I just noticed the snow outside has a line of red leading somewhere!'_ everyone froze,

_**"Oh boy... Poor Natsu..."**_

* * *

_I know it didn't have anything to do with Christmas (except the decorations and snow), well... at least it extended prior; this chapter! ;D_

**pokedude816**  
**Interesting plot you have there, great job! And finally the last one of the seasons. Any more may I ask?  
**_haha, very interesting indeed! ;) and Haru is the final one! NO MORE ANNOYING GUYS~, YAAAAAAY~_

**White drive**  
**Natsu has finally attained maximum badassness, now all he needs is to look cool i.e longer hair, and black clothing, (the cloaks fine) be smarter, and return to fairy tail in a super badass way  
**_maximum? I'd pretty much say half of it! ;) and I'm sorry he returned to Fairy Tail kinda weirdly (in the Special), I hope it is much improved in the ACTUAL chapter! ;)_

**Vasto Lorde**  
**Tartaros maybe?  
**_... oh lord, I guess you got confused with the real manga... and it's not Tartaros to answer your question. _

**TheEnchantress2**  
**Oh... The power of the true blood reaper is coming out... I wonder if all his friends or those that Natsu cares about for will die... I can imagine that fatso killing Haru which was very...( i dont remember the word!)**  
** Okay so about the 2 deleted stories The one that I really liked that time was The Forgotten's Gift... But it was already deleted... And just asking is the next chapter you are going to write is again about killing and death..?.(just asking)**  
** Anyways a very interesting chapter because of BlooD Reaper...**  
** So...**

** GOOD LUCK WOTH THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_haha, I knew that moment was EPIC~, well you will find out if he does or not kill his friends~! ;) and you will find out where the fatsos come from! XD  
The Forgotten's Gift was particularly a story that was based on Zeref's death wave (I seriously have no idea how that came up)!  
Next chapter is just a little part of Natsu's entertainment times, and the start of returning to Magnolia (I know that part was extremely short). And about the killing... well, you could say in the first part of the story... :P_

**treeofsakuras**  
**Even if fuyu is death, I'd love to see natsuxfuyu moments.**  
** And NaMi moments too. They're my favorite pairing.**  
** Can't wait for natsu to join eternal darkness.**  
** How powerful is natsu compare to the others saint wizards? God of ishbal? hope you update soon, XD  
**_haha, you like NatsuxFuyu moments? NaMi... well... I'm sorry that it's not in this chap... :P lol, I skipped ahead of time, past of Natsu joining the guild (he's in the guild by the way). Natsu is going to be PRETTY badass compared to the saints~ ;)_

**AFK CX**  
**Haruuuh!... fly high! D':} i will remember ya! btw just asking, do you like another animes? like.. amagami ss, toradora, clannad, kaichou wa maid sama, Oreimo, chobits, oniai, etc. My favorite anime ever is one piece, so if you made a harem to luffy in one piece... i think i maybe will go and lick your toes! and then kill myself... well maybe not, STILL LOVING YOUR STORY REVENGE HARRUUU :D  
**_I do like other animes! ;) obviously~ I used to watch One Piece a few months ago~, though I have no idea what to write a story about One Piece :'( haha, yup, lets see if Haru can kill someone in the next chapter~_

**Avery**  
**Omg loved it. I just started to read it and it is amazing \( o )/  
**_loved it? really? wow... this story is seriously going badass-ingly good~! :D thank you for your review~_


End file.
